


The bar, The beach, and The boys

by Tealcat12



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baekhyun is bad boy Kai’s best friend, Beach Vacation, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Hoseok just owns a bar lol, Jennie is Yoongi’s dad’s secretary (she also is mentioned for only two seconds), Jimin is not-so-innocent, Jin is half caring mom and half a gay mess, Johnny owns a cafe and Yong and Lucas are his employees lol (they appear for like two seconds), Jungkook Is a Brat, Kai is a bad boy and lowkey a psycho, M/M, Mausturbation, Messy past breakups, Namjoon is a clumsy mess 24/7, Okay that’s all I’ll say about that because I don’t want to spoil it lol, Past relationships (Jimin and Kai), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Taehyung is also a brat, Top!Namjoon/Bottom!Jin, Top!Yoongi/Bottom!Jimin, Yoongi is a bisexual king, Yoongi’s dad is rich, graphic smut, handjobs, homophobic parents, mentions of rape/non-con, past toxic relationships, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealcat12/pseuds/Tealcat12
Summary: Jimin is on summer vacation with his roommates Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook. Once they got to their beach house, he decides to go out for a drink and ends up leaving with the hot bartender named Yoongi. Nothing happens, but Jimin finds himself not able to get said bartender off his mind. He wants to see him again. Turns out that Yoongi had been thinking about Jimin as well. Will this vacation lead to a simple summer fling or something more? (Also contains Taekook and Namjin because why tf not lol)
Relationships: Kim Jong-in (Kai)/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created by my friend who can’t make an AO3 account. This is her first time publicly publishing one of her fics, so leave her lots of love!! ❤️❤️
> 
> Psssst... if you’re only here for smut then go to chapter 17 ;)

*Jimin’s POV*

“Jimin hyung~~ Oh my god, hurry up. I thought you said we were leaving at eleven~~” Jungkook whines.

I roll my eyes. “If you really want to get out of here, maybe you can help me pack the car instead of sitting on your ass and whining.”

Jungkook hops off of the luggage he was sitting on and chucks it haphazardly into the car. “There, is that what you wanted?”

I slap him on the back of the head. “You’re a hoe.”

“No you,” he quips, flipping me off.

‘This kid, oh my gosh,’ I say to myself.

“Can someone help us?” Jin yells from the doorway. He’s holding three bags, and Namjoon is behind him holding four more.

“Hyung, why didn’t you just pack all of your stuff in one or two big bags?” I ask.

“Because this little brat,” he says looking pointedly at Jungkook, “stole my luggage.”

Jungkook smirks mischievously.

“Hey, Jungkook. Help me please. I’m drowning in Jin hyung’s bags of useless beauty shit.”

“Hey! Do you think this handsomeness just happens? All of that stuff is very important!”

“You would be handsome with or without all of this,” Namjoon says while pecking Jin on the cheek.

Jungkook gags. “Gimme a bag,” he says, holding his hand out.

Jin slides all three of the bags he’s holding off of his arms and onto Jungkook’s.

“Put them in the car please.”

“No, don’t you dare,” I warn him. Luckily, he actually listens to me and plops them all onto the ground.

“Jungkook and Jin hyung, why don’t you get in the car. And Namjoon hyung, can you help me out here?”

“Yeah sure. After I get the rest of my boyfriend’s bags.”

“He has MORE?” Jungkook asks incredulously. Jin shoots Jungkook a look, and the younger looks at him quizzically. “What?”

“Oh just shut up and get in the fucking car, Jungkook,” Namjoon yells from inside the house.

I laugh as he opens the car door and then slams it shut behind him.

I start packing Jin’s bags into the car when Namjoon comes out of the house holding a few more.

“Where should I put them?” he asks.

I point to a spot on the floor and he puts them down.

“Are you sure that’s all of them, Joonie?” Jin asks from the side of the car.

“Hyung, I thought you were in the car?” 

“No, I need to stay out here. Why did you ask Joonie to help you anyways? You know how clumsy he is, he’ll probably break something.”

“Because he’d probably be more help than you. You may have wide shoulders, but you have no upper body strength.”

Jin rolls his eyes and grabs Namjoon’s hand. “Come on, let’s get in the car. I don’t want you to let out your inner god of destruction on my stuff. You’ll be fine out here on your own, right Jimin?”

I nod and shoo them into the car. As I’m putting the last of the bags into the car, I hear Jin, Jungkook, and Namjoon arguing about their seats.

“I don’t want to sit in the front!” Jungkook whines. “I always have to sit up there.”

“Jungkook, I’d advise you to take the front seat unless you want to see Joonie and I...” Jin wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and begins sucking on his lower lip.

Jungkook chokes on his spit. “Fine... you win,” he pouts.

“Okay, I finally finished up. Is everyone ready to go?” I ask as I fish the keys out of my pocket and slide into the driver’s seat.

I’m answered with a chorus of groans and nods.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s go to the beach!”


	2. Chapter 2: Before we met

*Yoongi’s POV*

I roll over in bed and look at the time. It’s 3 pm. “Wow, I actually woke up a lot earlier than usual,” I muse to myself.

I force myself out of bed and wander into the kitchen. I grab a piece of bread, pop it in the toaster oven, and then trudge into the bathroom to freshen up. I splash a bit of water onto my face, brush my hair with my fingers, and smile.

“Damn, Min Yoongi. You are one handsome devil.” I hear the toaster ding and rush back into the kitchen.

As I eat my toast, I ponder over what I just said. “That was really cringey, ew,” I laugh.

All of a sudden, I hear my phone ring. I walk into my room to see who it is. I smile when I see the name.

“Sup, boss?” I answer.

“I told you not to call me that. Call me by my name.”

“Fine, Hoseok. What’s up?”

“Are you actually going to show up to work today, or am I going to have to deduct more money from your paycheck?”

“I am actually going to show up to work today, don’t worry. I was actually planning on leaving soon.”

“Good. Also, dress nice today. It makes me more money.”

I laugh. “Sure thing.”

“Oh and one more thing. Can you bring some cologne for Tae. He claims he hasn’t showered in days, and I definitely believe him.”

“Oh dear lord. That kid is such a mess. Yeah I’ll bring some.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Yep. See you in a bit.”

“Bye.”

After I hang up, I shove the rest of the toast into my mouth, brush my teeth, and head into my closet to pick out my outfit.

“Hmm, I think I’ll wear this one.” I grab my favorite shirt, a navy blue and white striped button up. I wrestle it over my head as I walk over to my drawer and grab a pair of black skinny jeans. It’s not very professional, but it’s not like people can see my legs from behind the bar. Plus, I don’t give a fuck anyways.

I grab my car keys, cologne for Tae, and my three dollar chain (A/N: yes, I just did that lol) and head to work.

*Jimin’s POV*

It’s only been thirty minutes, and Jungkook has already started complaining. “Are we there yet?” he whines.

“No Jungkook, stop asking please.”

Two minutes later, Jungkook opens his mouth to speak, but I stop him before he can say anything.

“Jeon Jungkook, if you are going to ask if we are there yet, I would advise you to just sit there and be quiet. We’ll get there when we get there. Now just hush will you?”

Jungkook sinks into the seat and cowers back.

“Aw Jimin, be soft on him. He only asked once. And he’s just a kid.”

“Hyung, clearly you haven’t been on a trip with him before. All he does is ask, “are we there yet? Are we there yet?” the whole damn time, and I’m not going to let him think that’s okay this time. Also, he’s not a kid; he’s nineteen!”

Jin sighs. “I guess you have a point.”

“Hyung~~”Jungkook groans, upset that his hyung wasn’t on his side.

“What? You shouldn’t be a brat.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes, and I flick him in the forehead.

“Why does everyone always bully me?”

“Because you’re annoying,” Namjoon replies flatly.

“And a spoiled brat,” Jin adds.

Jungkook pouts and crosses his arms.

I see Jin and Namjoon high five behind me and smile. They finally put him in his place.

After driving a few more minutes, the car is eerily quiet. I look in the mirror and Namjoon and Jin are making out, of course. I look to my right and Jungkook is falling asleep.

‘That seems about right,’ I muse to myself. Finally I could drive in peace.

Two hours later, Namjoon has fallen asleep with Jin’s head laying against his chest. Jungkook has his feet up on the dashboard and is snoring loudly. 

I look out the window and smile at what I see. Palm trees and sand. We are finally at the beach.

As we get closer to the beach house we rented, I finally see the ocean water. 

“God, that looks amazing. I can’t wait to get in that,” I say aloud. 

“What?” Namjoon asks.

“Sorry hyung, I thought you were asleep.”

“We were asleep until we heard you muttering gay things again,” Jungkook groans sounding sleepy.

“What do you mean? I was talking about the ocean water!”

“Sure, Jimin. Say what you want,” Jin says teasingly.

I sigh. There’s no fighting them. Once they think something happened, there’s no way to change their minds.

“Anyways, we’re almost here. Get ready to help unpack the car.”

“As if I’m going to help you after you just woke me up,” Jungkook says, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, and if you don’t help, all of your stuff can stay in the car and you can live here for two weeks,” Jin shoots back.

“Fine...” the youngest huffs.

After the three hour drive, at last we have made it to our beach house.

“Whoa, that’s nice,” Jungkook says in awe.

“That’s about the most sensible thing you’ve said this whole trip,” Jin laughs.

“It is really pretty,” I say, admiring the house. It’s a soft lavender color that contrasts beautifully with the white sand. It has only one story with three bedrooms, but that’s all four guys really need anyway.

“Let’s go check it out!” I say as I take the keys out of the car. “Grab a bag or two on your way in.”

Everyone nods and grabs some of the bags. We all walk into the house and look around in surprise. The place is so much better than all of us thought it would be.

“I call this room!” Jungkook yells at the top of his lungs. He launches himself onto the bed in the master suite.

“No, Jungkook-ah. We already decided that Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung will get the master suite. Plus, their room is on the complete other side of the house.”

“Why do I care that it’s on the other side?” Jungkook asks.

“So you don’t have to hear us...” Jin nudges Namjoon’s chin up with his nose and begins kissing his neck.

“Eww eww eww okay. Fine, you can have that room. Just thinking about it, just, ew.”

Namjoon grabs Jin by the chin and kisses him square on his mouth. Both of them smile at each other, and even I start to feel a bit uncomfortable myself.

“Okay, I’m gonna go argue with Jungkook over the second largest room. Then we can go bring up the other stuff,” I tell my hyungs.

“Don’t tell me I’m going to get a tiny room,” Jungkook whines.

“You may as well start putting your stuff in there,” I smirk. “That’s what you get for being a brat.” 

Jungkook pouts but goes into the smaller room anyways, dumping all of his stuff onto his bed.

I roll my eyes at his childish behavior and put my own stuff gently on my bed. After that, I head back out to the car, and Jin and Namjoon are intensely making out against it.

“Gosh, can y’all give it a rest please? I’ve already got a headache from the headache himself, Jeon Jungkook, and y’all haven’t stopped sucking faces the whole damn time.”

“You’re just jealous you don’t have a guy or a girl of your own,” Jin teases.

“One, I don’t do girls anymore,” I correct, shuddering as the image of my ex-girlfriend appears in my head, “and second, I am not jealous of your relationship. I just need to get away from you crazy people,” I groan, half-joking, half-serious.

“Hey! Who are you calling crazy?” Namjoon asks, kind of offended.

“Don’t listen to him, Jimin. I understand. There’s a bar right up the street. Go enjoy yourself and grab a drink or two after we finish unloading. Joonie and I will babysit the kid while you're gone. Consider this a thanks for driving us.”

I smile at Jin thankfully.

“Hey! I don’t need to be babysat! And I’m not a kid!” Jungkook yells from the doorway of the house.

“How did you know we were talking about you then, huh?” Jin fires back.

“Because who else would you be talking abou— oh never mind. I give up. I can’t argue with you guys. I’m gonna go check out the TVs inside.”

“Oh no you’re not. You are going to come help us unload this car,” I yell up to him. Jungkook rolls his eyes. 

“Damn, I really do need a drink,” I say to myself under my breath.

After about ten minutes, the trunk of the car is finally empty besides a bit of sand that had blown in, and some trash that Jungkook had left.

“Jungkook, come pick up your trash so Jimin can leave,” Namjoon says to the youngest.

“Wait, Jimin hyung is leaving? Where’s he going?”

“Just pick up the trash, and leave him alone, he’s not feeling that good.”

Jungkook smirks. “Oh, so he’s going to the bar.”

“Yeah, so hurry up and pick up your mess please,” I groan.

Once Jungkook picks everything up, I hop into the driver’s seat and turn the car on.

“Jimin-ah,” Jin says as he taps on the window, signaling me to roll it down.

“Yeah, hyung?”

“Don’t get too tipsy. It’s only three thirty, and we haven’t even eaten dinner yet. Just a quick drink to get things off of your mind, then come back. If you do end up getting too drunk, call me and I’ll get you an Uber or something. Okay?”

“Okay, hyung. Thank you for looking out for me, but I think I’ll be fine. I’ll probably be in and out. My phone is charged just in case though.”

As I’m rolling up my window, I hear Jin yell, “Be home before five!” 

I nod at him and drive off for the bar. “Finally, alone,” I sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin finally meet :)
> 
> (Also, the good stuff is coming, I promise. Just be pacient tee hee)

*Yoongi’s POV*

As soon as I arrive at the bar, I chuck the cologne at Tae. “I don’t want to smell you before you put that on.”

“Hyung~~ I don’t smell.”

“I don’t care. Plus, I trust Hoseok more than you.”

“I would hope so,” I hear my boss say from his office. “By the way Yoongi hyung, I have your apron.”

“Why?” I ask as I go into the room he’s in. Hoseok is holding my apron in his hand when I get there, so I grab it from him and slip it over my head.

“Because I noticed it was dirty, so I cleaned it for you.”

“Aww that’s so nice, thank you,” I say to him with a smile.

“You’re welcome. Also, good choice of outfits today. No one will be able to resist you.”

“Are you trying to get more customers or get me a date?” I ask him with an eyebrow raised. 

He just smirks and shrugs. “Go ahead and open. Tell Tae to be on his best behavior.”

“Hyung! How do I use this?!” Tae yells from the other room.

“Speak of the devil,” I say under my breath. Hoseok laughs.

“I’m coming, you half wit,” I yell back as I finish tying my apron.

I grab the cologne from him, open it, and spray him from head to toe in the stuff.

“Go wash your hands and then get out here to help me open,” I say to him as I pat him on the back.

Tae nods and heads to the bathroom.

Once he comes back, I flick on the open sign and head back to my place behind the bar. Tae joins me on the other end of the bar, and we wait for the customers to start rolling in.

The day starts out as normal. There’s just a normal amount of customers, the usual types. There’s the buff and tattooed bikers, the groups of girls hanging out with each other, and there’s the few miscellaneous tired, middle aged men. I’m about to get bored when someone very different looking walks inside.

He’s not very tall, probably a bit shorter than me. His hair is dyed a bright blonde, and his clothes are really cute. Just everything about him is adorable from his squish-able cheeks to his floppy hair. What’s more is he’s alone.

He looks around for a bit before he sees me. His eyes widen, and it is the cutest thing ever.

I know that look. It’s a look I mostly only get from girls, but I get it from the occasional guy. He likes me. Well... he’s attracted to me rather. 

‘He’s not bad. We’ll have to have a conversation before I can judge him,’ I say in my head.

I smile at him, stand in front of an empty bar stool, and gesture for him to come sit down, something I never do. I have to admit, I’m curious about him.

The man takes timid steps towards the stool, and my smile widens even more. He is so cute; I can barely contain myself.

When he finally sits down, I brush my hair back away from my face and smirk at him.

“Hi there,” I say in a husky voice that surprises even me.

“H-hi,” he responds in a cute voice.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. What’s your name?” I ask.

“M-my name is J-Jimin. My friends and I just got in town,” he says.

“It’s alright Jimin, you don’t have to be scared of me,” I smile at him. I feel kind of bad that he’s so nervous to talk to me, but it’s just too adorable. I can’t help but to tease him.

“Are your friends here with you?” I ask.

“No, I’m actually here to get away from them,” he laughs.

“Ahh, I see. Lemme guess. They were fighting?” I try.

He giggles cutely. “No, actually they were doing the opposite of that. Two of my friends literally can't keep their hands off of each other, and the other one is just a big brat. This is supposed to be our vacation but it seems worse than it is at home.”

“Sounds like you do need a drink,” I muse. “So what’ll it be?”

“I-I don’t really know. To be honest with you, I don’t drink often.”

I smile at him. “I’ll help you out then. Do you want something strong? Something light? Something else that you have in mind?”

“I need something strong,” Jimin replies.

“Okay, do you want something that’ll get you drunk in a few sips or something strong enough to burn your throat a bit?”

Jimin sort of scrunches his nose at his options. “I kind of just want something to calm the headache my pain-in-the-ass friends gave me.”

“I’ll make you something a bit lighter then. I know exactly what you need. Gimme a second.”

I disappear under the bar to find the better quality alcohol. After talking to Jimin for a while, I think I find myself attracted to him too.

“Ooh, Yoongi hyung’s whipping out the good stuff,” Tae hoots from down the bar. “Who’s getting hyung’s special treatment this time?”

I nod my head in Jimin’s direction and smile as he blushes. As I’m making the drink, Tae comes over and checks Jimin out.

“He’s not bad at all, hyung,” he says to me. He then turns to Jimin. “You’re real lucky. Hyung doesn’t do this for just anyone.”

“Thank you?” Jimin replies more as a question than a statement.

“Sorry about him,” I whisper to him. “He is right though, I don’t use the nice alcohol for just anyone. You’re special,” I wink at him.

Jimin’s face turns pink, and I fight the urge to blush myself.

Once I finish mixing the drink, I expertly pour it into a glass and slide it over to him.

“Here ya go,” I say. “I usually charge more for this, but I’ll let you pay less because I like you.”

Jimin blushes again as he brings the glass to his lips. He takes a small sip and then smiles.

“This is really good,” he exclaims.

“Of course it is. I made it,” I smirk. Jimin laughs, and it is the best sound I have ever heard in my life.

I keep chatting with Jimin as I tend the other people in my section of the bar and find out he drove his friend’s three hours here and their names are Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook.

“Can I have another light drink?” Jimin asks me after I finish getting everyone else drinks.

“Of course!” I make him something a bit less strong this time and hand it to him. I then lean in front of him from behind the bar and motion for him to continue.

He looks a bit shy at the close proximity, but continues nonetheless. 

“Jin is my oldest hyung. He’s basically my mom. You definitely don’t want to get on his bad side. Namjoon hyung is Jin’s boyfriend.”

I notice how he stops for a second to gauge my reaction. I smile at him, and he nods.

“Half of the time, Namjoon is like an idiotic, dorky older brother, and the other half, he teams up with Jin hyung and acts like my dad.”

Jimin pauses to take a big gulp of his drink. I’m kind of surprised that someone who doesn’t drink very often is so good at drinking. 

Jimin puts down his drink then continues. “Jungkook is like an annoying younger brother. He’s such a brat; it’s hard to handle him sometimes. He has his moments where he’s decent and actually listens to hyungs and me, but most of the time he’s just looking for trouble and being a kid.”

I laugh. “Jungkook kind of reminds me of Taehyung over there. I think they’d get along great.”

“No, Taehyung seems to be a lot better behaved than Jungkook.”

“That’s just because he’s at work. When he’s off, he is a wild child. Can you believe this kid showed up to work to work today not having showered in days?”

Jimin’s eyes widen. “Jungkook’s done that before too!”

We both laugh at our friend’s stupidity. 

After chatting for a bit more, Jimin asks for another one of the same drinks. He drinks it pretty quickly and then asks for another one. He starts talking with a bit of a slur, and I start getting worried. Didn’t he say he only wanted to get rid of his headache? 

‘I hope I didn’t get him drunk. I only gave him light drinks. He must be a light-weight,’ I sigh to myself. I tell him to hang tight for a second, and he nods.

I run over to Tae and ask him to take over for me. “Don’t you dare let anything happen to Jimin, you hear me?” I say very seriously to him.

“Sir yes sir,” Tae replies with a stupid grin on his face.

“Oh my god, what is wrong with that kid,” I sigh as I head into Hoseok’s office.

I knock on the door and hear him yell for me to come in.

“I’m sorry, but I need to take someone home,” I say without giving much thought to what I was going to say.

My boss smirks at me, and I facepalm.

“That’s... not what I meant. I meant that there is a man out there who doesn’t have a ride home and is drunk. I’m going to take him to HIS home.”

“Sure...” Hoseok smirks. “Lemme have a look at your boy toy first. Then I’ll decide if I should leave the bar for Taehyung to tend all by himself or if you should stay here, do your job, and treat this man just like you would treat anyone else.”

“But he’s not just anyone else.”

Hoseok looks surprised to hear this, and honestly I am too. I wasn’t expecting myself to say that either.

“Now I REALLY have to see who this person is,” he teases. He and I walk out to the bar area and Hoseok scans the people sitting there.

“Is that him?” Hoseok giggles, pointing to a scary looking biker dude.

“Really, Hoseok?”

“Fine, fine, fine, if I know your type at all, I’d say your new boy toy is... that one,” he says pointing directly at Jimin.

“That would be him,” I smile. I feel my heart rate speed up just by looking at him.

“He’s cute,” is all Hoseok says before he pats my shoulder, gives me a wink, and then retreats back into his office.

‘I’m assuming that means I’m good then,’ I say to myself. I shrug then head back behind the bar.

“I’m sorry Tae, but you’re gonna have to cover for me for like an hour.”

Tae immediately frowns. “Why do you always have to leave me alone to do the work myself,” he whines.

“Thanks, Tae. I’m glad you understand.”

“What?! I didn’t even— oh whatever. Why are you leaving anyways?”

“I’m taking Jimin hom— I’m driving Jimin back to his house.”

Tae immediately smirks. “Ohhh... I see. In that case, have fun.”

I give him a look.

“Don’t forget to use a condom!” Tae yells right before I go over to get Jimin. I smack him in the back of the head.

“Ow! That hurt!”

“You deserved it!” I fire back.

“Come on, Jimin. I’m gonna take you home. Give me your arm.”

Jimin swivels around on his stool and faces me. His pupils are dilated and his motions are sloppy. He’s so drunk.

“Come on Jimin. Let me help you up,” I say in a soothing voice. I grab one of his arms and nearly jump back. Touching him feels electric. It’s such a strange sensation, but I love it so much.

I reach out to grab his arm again, and this time, I relish the feeling of touching him. I sling his arm over my shoulder and head out towards the parking lot.

When I find my car, I let Jimin go for a second to unlock the car and open the door for him. However, when I let him go, he immediately staggers forwards and nearly falls over.

‘How am I gonna do this?’ I say to myself.

Out of ideas, there’s only one thing I can think of. I carefully press Jimin’s back into the side of the car and then lean myself on him to support him. We are so close, and it’s driving me insane. I have Jimin sandwiched between myself in the car. I force myself not to think of this in a dirty way.

I look down at Jimin and forget what I was even supposed to be doing.

“You’re so hot, Yoongi. I want you,” Jimin whispers in my ear.

“Fuck, Jimin. Don’t say that, please,” I plead him.

“I want to take your shirt off and feel your muscles,” he slurs.

“Jimin, you’re drunk. Please stop before I can’t contain myself.”

“What if I don’t want you to contain yourself?” Jimin asks, sounding less drunk, a bit sober even. He definitely meant that.

“Fuck,” I repeat. “Jimin I—“

Suddenly, Jimin’s phone begins to ring. While he’s distracted, I remember that I was unlocking the car for him. I open the passenger side door and usher Jimin inside. 

I scramble over to the other side of the car and get in the driver’s seat. I strap on my seat belt, and that’s when I remember I didn’t buckle Jimin in.

‘Shit, how am I gonna do this?’ I say to myself.

I don’t feel like getting back out of the car, so I reach across Jimin and grab his seat belt. As I’m leaning on him, Jimin reaches up and kisses my neck. 

Startled, I look down at him. 

“I told you, I like you,” Jimin says plainly.

I shake myself out of it and buckle him in. ‘He’s drunk,’ I remind myself.

“Okay Jimin, let me take you home. Do you remember the address to your beach house? Or the directions to get there?”

Jimin’s giggles and shakes his head no. “Of course I don’t silly, I just got here,” he slurs.

I face palm. How the hell am I supposed to get him home safe now? The thought of taking him to my house crosses my mind, but I don’t want him to wake up and think he got kidnapped.

As if it were heaven sent, Jimin’s phone starts ringing again.

“Can I answer it for you?” I ask Jimin in hopes that it’s someone that knows Jimin’s address.

Jimin nods and hands me his phone.

I answer it, and as soon as I put it to my ear, I have to pull it away. There’s a very angry sounding man on the other line and it’s kinda scaring me.

“JIMIN-AH I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BY FIVE AND IT’S SIX FIFTEEN! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU’D BETTER NOT BE DRUNK OR I’LL WHIP YOUR ASS WHEN YOU GET HOME!”

“E-excuse me sir. This actually isn’t Jimin, it’s Jimin’s... friend,” I reply.

“What do you mean? Jimin doesn’t have any friends here. We’re from out of town.”

“I know, I actually just met him at the bar. I was his bartender. He got drunk so I was going to drive him home.”

“And why would you do that? What reason do you have to drive some random man you just met home. Take him back to the bar now. I’ll get him myself.”

‘Damn it, he doesn’t trust me,’ I say to myself. 

I look over at Jimin and he looks like he’s about to fall asleep. He leans over the center console and snuggles against my arm.

“I wish I could, but Jimin is falling asleep and clinging onto my arm.”

“Oh, Jimin is there? Can you put him on the phone?”

‘I just told you he’s FALLING ASLEEP!’ I want to say to him, but instead I say, “Sure, I’ll see if I can wake him up.”

I put the phone down, then gently shake Jimin. “Jimin, wake up. Your friend wants to talk to you. I think it’s Jin.” I say the last part on an impulse. I remember how he described all of his friends, and Jin’s description seems to fit this guy the most.

When I say the name Jin, Jimin’s eyes shoot open despite his sleepiness and drunkenness.

“Fuck, give me the phone then,” he says, getting off of my arm. He grabs the phone with a shaky hand.

“Hyung? I’m fine. Let Yoongi take me home,” he says with a slight slur. I can tell he’s trying to not sound drunk but is failing miserably.

I smile at how he trusts me even though we just met. I hear Jin say something through the phone, but I can’t hear exactly what he’s saying.

Suddenly, Jimin groans. “I told you hyung, I’m fine. Just give him the address, and I’ll get home safely. I’m giving the phone to him now,” Jimin says with just a small slur. 

This Jin guy must be something else to make Jimin react that way.

I grab the phone from him and put it up to my ear. He promptly snuggles up against me again. I hear Jin sigh.

“I swear, if you hurt him or take advantage of him in any way, you’re dead meat.”

I fight the urge to be rude. “I don’t know if that’s the best thing to say to the person who is going out of their way to help your friend. Just saying,” I reply snootily.

“I guess you’re right; I’m just being as cautious as possible. I don’t want a repeat of...” Jin trails off.

I decide not to ask about it. “I promise I’ll get him home safely, I just need the address.”

Jin tells me the address, and I put it into my GPS. “ETA is six thirty five. Expect us to get there in no later than ten minutes.”

“And if you’re late, you won’t be very happy with the consequences.”

“Yes sir,” I say to him in the most respectful tone I can muster up. On the inside, I’m kinda pissed at this guy for treating Jimin and me that way, but I guess he’s just being weary. It makes sense.

‘You would be the same way if it were Hoseok or Tae,’ I remind myself.

“See you in less than ten,” I say curtly.

Jin hums into the phone and then hangs up.

“Is he gone?” Jimin breathes out against my arm.

I cradle his head and ruffle his hair. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll get you home as fast as possible so he’s not even more mad.”

Jimin nods.

“I kind of need you to get off on my arm though,” I laugh.

Jimin detaches himself from me and slouches to the other side of the seat. 

I finally back up out of the parking lot and head to Jimin’s house. On the way there, I can’t help but wonder what kind of people he’s friends with.

“Jimin, are you scared of Jin?”

Jimin groans. “Only when he’s in mama bear mode.”

I laugh, but Jimin looks over at me, dead serious even though he’s intoxicated.

“Oh, I thought you were joking.”

“No, he’s rarely like this. It’s just, when he feels like his friends are in danger, he becomes this protective, motherly figure. But the rest of the time, he’s just some gay guy who wants to suck his boyfriend’s face.”

I snort at this. It’s good to know he’s not always acting like a dickhead. 

“Who else am I going to see when we get to your house?” I ask, genuinely concerned that Jin will have a gang ready to beat my ass if I’m late.

“Just Joonie hyung and Jungkook. They’ll probably just be there because Jin hyung told them to.”

I sigh a breath of relief. Jimin sits up and rests his hand on my thigh. My eyes shoot open as he starts drawing circles on it. I want to tell him to stop because it’s making it hard to focus, but I can’t because it feels so... nice.

It’s not like it’s turning me on or anything, it’s just thrilling. 

I opt for putting my hand over his instead. I trap it on my thigh, and Jimin looks up at me. We stop at a light, and I look down at Jimin with a smile.

“Why are you acting so cute?” I ask him.

“Because I want you. I want you so bad, Yoongi,” Jimin says drunkenly as he squeezes my thigh this time. Unlike drawing on my thigh, this action really does turn me on.

“Please don’t do that… or say that,” I plead Jimin as I pull his hand off of my leg and carefully place it in his lap.

“Why~~~?” he slurs.

“Because... it’ll make me want to do things Jin probably won’t approve of,” I whisper.

Jimin shivers and smiles. “Who cares what he thinks?”

“Me. I kind of don’t want to get beat up by mama bear Jin,” I laugh. Jimin laughs too.

“That’s not really something to joke about though; he really will beat you up.”

“I know, which is why you have to be a good boy, okay?” I tell him as I stroke his face.

‘What am I doing?’ I ask myself. ‘I need to contain myself. What if he becomes sober and doesn’t like me?’

Jimin holds my hand against his face and smiles at me. “Okay, I’ll be a good boy,” he smirks. Even though there’s the after effects of alcohol laced in his voice, I feel like he knows exactly what he’s saying. He lets go of my hand, and then the light turns green again.

“If,” Jimin says suddenly.

I look over at him curiously. “If what, Jimin?”

“If I can call you daddy.”

I nearly crash the car in my surprise. This was not what I was expecting at all.

“J-Jimin, don’t you think it’s too soon to c-call me that?” Right after I say that I mentally facepalm.

‘Holy shit, Min Yoongi. That was so fucking stupid. Why the fuck did you say that?’

Jimin smirks. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, it looks like we’re going to have to finish this conversation later,” I pause awkwardly, “because I believe this is your place.”

This is Jimin’s place alright. The house is beautiful, but that’s not the first thing I notice. There is a very angry looking man standing in front of my car with his arms crossed. Next to him are a slightly taller man who looks worried and a younger looking man who looks unbothered.

The angry man motions for me to get out of my car. “Jimin, let's get out,” I tell him as I carefully unbuckle his seatbelt. The worried man goes over to Jimin’s door and opens it as I get out of my own seat. He slings Jimin’s arm over his shoulders and practically flings him out of the car.

“Be careful with him!” the angry man and I yell at the same time. We both make eye contact with each other, and his gaze softens.

“So you do have good intentions,” he remarks.

I give him a weak smile and then go over to him to make sure he’s okay. “You got him?” I ask the man who’s carrying him with raised eyebrows.

He smiles at me goofily. “Yeah I got him. Thanks for bringing him home by the way. Why don’t you come inside?”

I look over to the angry man who just shrugs and gestures to the door. I smile. 

Finally he trusts me.

Once we get inside, the angry man— who is a lot calmer now— shuts the door behind us, then holds out his hand. I shake it.

“Hi, I’m Jin. Sorry I was being so rude on the phone and when you got here. I’m just... really...” he seems to be finding the right words.

His eyebrows knit together in concern for Jimin. “I’m really cautious when it comes to Jimin’s safety. I don’t want him to get hurt… again.”

There it is again. This must be what Jimin was talking about earlier. I decide not to ask questions again. It isn’t really my place to ask anyways.

“I’m Yoongi. Don’t worry about it at all. You seem like a pretty nice guy. All of you do.”

Jin smiles. “We’re so lucky that you looked out for Jimin, or he could have tried to drive home drunk. That would have been horrible.”

“Yeah, I was really concerned for him, so I decided to drive him home myself. His car is still at the bar by the way.”

“We’ll figure that out some other time. What’s important is that Jimin is safe.”

I nod in agreement. “Now that he’s here safe, I feel better, but I’ve got to go get back to my shift before my coworker beats me,” I laugh. Surprisingly, Jin laughs along with me.

“Okay, have a good one,” Jin says as he goes to open the door.

I’m about to leave when I realize something. If I leave now, it’s highly unlikely I’ll ever see Jimin again.

“Wait,” I say. “Do you have a piece of paper and something to write with by chance?” I ask.


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking of you

*Jimin’s POV*

Agonizing, excruciating, gut-wrenching pain. That’s what I wake up to. It feels like someone split my skull open with a hatchet.

I try to open my eyes, but I can’t without the light stinging my eyes. After a few minutes, I manage to get my eyes open enough to see.

I must say, I am terrified as fuck.

“PARK JIMIN! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HOME LATE AND DRUNK?!?!”

“Hyung,” I whisper— that’s as loud as my voice will go. My ears feel like their bursting at the volume of his yelling.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” I whine. I’m confused as to what I’m being yelled at for, but judging by Jin’s harsh glare, I must have really fucked up.

“Hyuuuuuung,” I whine.

His gaze softens. “You’re lucky there was a nice man that was willing to take you home.”

I look up at him quizzically. “From where?”

“The bar. Your dumbass self got drunk, and some bartender there had the heart enough to drive you home safely.”

“I don’t remember that at all. Did I really get drunk?” All I remember from last night is seeing a really hot guy and wanting to take his shirt off. 

“Yeah, that’s why you’re having a hangover right now.”

“So that’s what this is?” I ask. I’ve never had a hangover before since I don’t drink very often.

Jin nods. “Let me know if you need anything, like water or something.” Jin looks like he’s about to leave before he stops and smirks.

“What, hyung?”

“I’m supposed to give this to you.”

He takes something out of his hand and places it in mine. It’s a piece of paper. I unfold it and see a ten digit number scrawled on it.

“What’s this?”

Jin just smirks again. “Just call.”

With that, he leaves me alone with my phone and the sheet of paper.

Cautiously, I tap the digits into my phone. “Who could this be?” I wonder aloud.

After thinking about it for a bit, I can’t seem to think of anyone, so I click the call button and wait.

As my phone is dialing this mysterious person, my heart speeds up. I can help but be nervous about who it could be.

The phone rings once, twice, three times, and then goes into voicemail. I sigh in relief. 

‘I guess I don’t have to worry about it right now,’ I say, relieved that I was let off the hook for a second.

I stare at my phone wondering if I should call again.

“Maybe I should if Jin hyung said—“

Mid-sentence, my phone starts ringing. It’s the number I’d just called. I curl into a ball and stare at the phone, hesitating to accept the call.

“What should I do?” I say aloud. 

Hesitantly, I grab my phone and answer the call.

“H-hello?” I say.

“Hi, sorry who is this?” 

I nearly gasp at the person’s voice. It’s definitely a man, and his voice sounds husky and gravelly. It kind of sounds familiar. 

“Hi, my name is Jimin. My friend gave me your number, so I called it.”

I hear him gasp in surprise. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t think you were going to call! Do you remember me? Yoongi? Sorry I didn’t answer earlier; I was asleep.”

The name sounds familiar. I feel like I know where I’ve heard that name before, but I can’t put my finger on it.

“I think so. It sounds familiar...”

“Do you remember anything from yesterday? Are you feeling all right now?”

I think about it a bit. “No I don’t really remember anything from yesterday... except—“ I decide not to continue that sentence to save myself from embarrassment.

“I’m feeling fine besides a horrible headache,” I finish instead.

“Aw, I’m so sorry about that. Do you want me to tell you what happened yesterday or did your friends already tell you?”

“They didn’t tell me anything...” I say. I can’t get over how familiar his voice is, not to mention how hot he sounds.

Yoongi explains to me that I got drunk at the bar he works at yesterday. He tells me that he drove me home, and met all of my friends. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asks again. “You were really tipsy last night. You should drink a lot of water.”

“I’m fine, thank you for being so concerned for me. I really appreciate it and I’m sure my friends, especially Jin, are thankful as well.”

“It’s no problem at all!” he replies trying to sound cheery even though he was clearly still sleepy.

“Is there any way we can make it up to you? Your kindness can’t go unrewarded.”

Yoongi stays silent for a second, thinking, before he speaks up again. “Maybe you and your friends could come to the bar and hang out tonight? Drinks on me, of course.”

“That sounds awesome. I’ll ask them and then text you back if we are coming.”

“Yay! Perfect!” Yoongi says sounding a little too excited. 

‘Does he really want to see us that bad?’ I say in my head. Now I’m even more curious about this mysterious man named Yoongi.

I tell him I’ll hopefully see him later, then we say our goodbyes.

“Seems like today is going to be more interesting than I thought.” I say once I hang up.


	5. Chapter 5: For real this time?

*Yoongi's POV*

‘Did I really ask Jimin on a date? I mean technically it’s not really a date because like other people will be there and stuff but—‘

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud thud on the bar in front of me. 

“Ooh, hyung. I’ve never seen you look this happy this early in the morning. What happened?” he asks.

“I-“

Before I can even begin my sentence, Taehyung’s eyes widen, and he smirks. 

“Or... were you out with your boy toy last night?”

“First of all, he’s not my boy toy. Second of all, all I did was take him home last night, nothing more. And third of all, wipe that smirk off of your face. It’s disgusting.”

Tae frowns. “Aww, I was expecting something more interesting. Oh well. I guess you’ll just never see him again, and that’s that.”

I think about whether I should tell him about inviting him back today. Apparently my face shows it, because Tae looks at me mischievously.

“You didn’t give him your number did you?!” he asks with excitement.

“I have no obligation to answer your questions,” I say as I walk away.

“If you don’t answer, that means yes!” Tae yells, chasing after me. I walk faster away from him until I’m full on sprinting into Hoseok’s office. I make it into the office just in time to slap the door shut and lock it right as Taehyung smashes into it from the outside. I chuckle at the thud.

Then I turn around and none other than Hoseok is looking at me, eyebrows raised.

“Is Taehyung harassing you again?” he asks over the sound of the younger trying to break into the locked room.

I roll my eyes and nod. 

“What’s he so excited over? I didn’t really hear what you guys were talking about.”

“I’m not gonna tell you because you’ll be just as bad as him,” I sigh.

He smirks. “It’s that cute boy from yesterday, isn’t it?”

I facepalm. “How’d you know?”

“The look on your face. You’re in love.”

“What?” I ask incredulously. “How can you even tell?”

“I just know,” he smirks. “You ask him on a date yet?”

I smile sheepishly. “I wouldn’t call it a... date per se. More like just hanging out.”

“Just you and him?”

“No, I invited his friends too. We’re meeting here later.”

“I’m interested to see how this will go down,” is all he says before he goes back to whatever he was doing before I bursted into his office.

I give him an awkward nod before I leave.

I swing open the door and hear a really loud noise followed by an, “Ow! Holy fucking shit! That really fucking hurt, hyung!”

“Why the hell were you there anyways you dumbass?” I ask.

He smirks. “I heard your whole conversation. You’re inviting them all here?”

“Taehyung, mind your own damn business.”

“Hyung...”

“You are so annoying oh my god. Just help me open please?”

“Fine...”

“And stay out of my hair when they come later.”

“Okay, I won’t,” he smiles mischievously.

I smack him in the back of the head. “I thought I’d try for it anyways.”

*Jimins POV*

“Why are you so nervous?” Namjoon asks me, watching me through the mirror from the passenger’s seat. Jin’s driving next to him.

“Wh-What? I’m n-not nervous, hyung.”

“Then how come you’re playing with your fingers? That’s something you only do when you’re nervous,” Jin comments.

“N-No I’m not!” I say, sitting on my hands.

“Are too! And you’re st-st-stuttering!” Jungkook teases.

“Oh shut up. How do you know I’m not just cold?”

“Because we just came from the fucking beach you dumbass!” Jin laughs.

I pout, cross my arms, and slump down in my seat.

“It’s alright, Jimin. You have every right to be giddy about meeting your mysterious dream man,” Namjoon teases.

“Not helping...” I pout.

“We’re almost there,” Jin says smirking at my reaction. My eyes widen in anxiety to meet Yoongi.

“Are you sure we should do this?” I ask.

“You're the one that came into our rooms early in the morning to ask us if we could go with you. There’s no backing out now.”

“Fine, but you guys will help me out, right? You’ll have my back?”

Jungkook snorts, and Namjoon and Jin just smirk at me through the mirror.

“You’re on your own, hyung. It’s for the best.”

“What?!”

“Were you expecting us to be your wingmen or whatever? Yeah, no. We’re in it for the free drinks,” Namjoon chuckles.

“Speaking of drinks, Jimin, you can only have one drink tonight. We don’t want a repeat of last night do we?” Jin says.

“Oh, that goes without saying. I hate the feeling of being drunk and hungover.”

“Good.”

“Looks like we’re here,” Namjoon says, pointing to a nice looking bar.

Jin pulls into a parking spot, and then we all get out.

“Are you ready?” Namjoon asks.

“No...” I say, laughing. It was kind of embarrassing to think about how I remembered Yoongi from yesterday. The only Yoongi I remember is a hot guy with amazing muscles. If I see who I’m imagining, I might straight up faint.

Jungkook nudges me out of my seat and forces me to get out of the car.

“I’m going, I’m going, geez!”

Once we all finally scramble out of the car, Namjoon goes to the door and opens it for us.

“Let’s go inside,” he says.

When I don’t move, Jin and Jungkook grab my shoulders and push me through the door. “Come on, you can do this, okay?”

“H-hyung... I don’t know...”

“Too bad!” Jungkook says as he shoves me forward. He pushes me so hard that I lose my footing. I stumble a bit and trip, but luckily someone catches me before I fall.

“I’m so sorry my friend pushed me and—“

As I’m saying this, I look up and nearly faint. It’s the man from yesterday. I finally recognize him.

The man lifts me up to my feet and pats me on the head.

“Yoongi...” I whisper, loving the sound of his name on my lips even more than I did earlier.

He smiles almost teasingly. “That would be me.” He walks back towards the bar. “I’ve been waiting all day for you and your friends to come. Come on up and have a drink,” he says, waving us all over to him.

I look back to Jin for help, but he just smirks at me, mouthing the words, “Get your mans!”

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, and follow after Yoongi. He motions for me to sit in a barstool right in front of him and winks at me. He then shows my friends where to sit.

“Taehyung, Hoseok, they’re here!” he yells.

I turn my head at the sound of a door opening, and two nice looking people appear. They have wide smiles on their faces and look really inviting.

“Hi, my name is Hoseok. I own this place. Don’t worry about getting too much to drink. Yoongi already talked about treating you guys, so enjoy yourselves and have whatever you want,” he smiles.

“Thank you so much, Hoseok! It’s nice to meet you. My name is Jin, this is Namjoon and Jungkook, and I believe you’ve met our Jimin before.”

“Sure have! Still as adorable as ever,” he winks. Yoongi makes a sound under his breath. I blush. He must be jealous.

“Hi, I’m Taehyung!” is all the other man says.

“Is that all, Tae?” Yoongi asks with a chuckle.

“U-uh yeah...” he says, a little bit nervously. He seems to be looking at us a little bit weird, but I just dismiss it as nerves.

“Nice to meet you!” Namjoon says. 

Everyone gets a little bit awkward after the introductions, so Hoseok goes back to his office, and Yoongi and Tae get to work. Tae takes Namjoon and Jin’s orders while Yoongi takes Jungkook’s order. They all get their drinks, then Yoongi comes over to me.

“What’ll it be?” he asks me, repeating the same words he asked when we first met.

I smile. “Jin hyung said I can only have one drink, so I’ll just have water for now.”

Yoongi nods in understanding and pours me a glass of cold ice water.

“I’m so sorry about yesterday. If I had known you were a lightweight with no way to get home, I wouldn’t have given you that much to drink.”

“Oh it’s fine. If anything, I should be thanking you for driving me home.”

“We all second that,” Jin chips in. “I don’t know what we would have done if it weren’t for you.”

“Aw how cute. You saved your boy toy!” Tae teases. The four of them look at Yoongi and me and smirk.

“H-his w-what?” I stutter.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Yoongi hyung has a really big cru—“

“Okay, Taehyung. That’s enough. It’s not like you haven’t been staring at Jungkook the whole time and—“

“Okay! Anyone up for round two?” Tae interrupts before he can be exposed any further.

Jungkook blushes.

“I actually want to see where this goes...” Jin smirks.

Yoongi looks at me and smiles. “When Jimin and I first met, we talked about how similar Jungkook and Taehyung are. I think they would be a really cute couple, don’t you think, Jimin?”

I smile bashfully and nod. “Seeing as both of you have been staring at each other, I think you think so too.”

“Do you like me, Jungkook?” Tae asks straightforwardly.

Jungkook makes a hesitant face before he says, “I mean, I think you're pretty cool...”

“That’s not what he asked,” I say to him.

He looks at me in desperation, but I just ignore him. Serves him right for being such a bitch to me about Yoongi.

Taehyung smirks at him. “I’m looking for a yes or a no.”

“Yes,” Jungkook says, simply.

“Wow, that worked out really well. We’re three couples now,” Yoongi says.

“Couples?!” I ask in disbelief at the word he had used to describe us.

Jin looks at me as if I were an innocent little child. “You like him, right?” he asks me. I notice Yoongi sort of lean in to hear what my response is.

I nod shyly. Yoongi smiles as if he’s satisfied with himself. I can’t believe that my one simple motion could bring someone like him so much joy.

“Then ask him out.” Namjoon says as if it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“Now?!” I ask incredulously.

“Yes right now!” the two reply, urging me with nudges under the bar.

I look up at Yoongi, and he isn’t making this any easier. He’s smirking at me, waiting for me to ask. We both already know what he’s going to say; he’s just loving the situation and taking advantage of it.

“Do I have to...?” I whine.

“Yes!” the four other people observing the situation yell at the same time.

“Fine...”

I sweep my eyes up to Yoongi once again and become timid under his feral stare. He looks like he wants to devour me but in the best way possible. 

I finally muster up enough courage to say something. “Yoongi...”

He winks at me, “That’s my name.”

“Will you go out with me?” I ask, my voice squeaking at the end. 

Yoongi seems to be thinking about it for a second.

“Aw, hyung. Don’t do that to him. Be nice to your boyfriend,” Tae chastises.

Yoongi looks at me again and our eyes meet. “Of course I will, Jimin. You’re literally one of the most awesome guys I’ve ever met.”

I blush and down my entire glass of water in one gulp.

“Who’s next?” Yoongi says wiggling his eyebrows at Jungkook and Taehyung.

Taehyung smirks at Jungkook who shies back. “Will you go—“

“Wait wait wait!” Jin interrupts before Tae can finish his question. “I think...” he looks over to Jungkook with a sly smile.

“Uh oh, hyung what are you up to?”

“I think Jungkook should ask him instead.”

In his surprise, Jungkook opens his mouth so wide I wouldn’t be surprised if it hit the bar counter.

“Wh-why m-me...?” he stutters.

“Because Jimin had to do it,” Namjoon says as if it were obvious.

“That makes no sense. Jimin hyung, help me out here,” he pleads.

“I actually think it makes a lot of sense. Yoongi and Taehyung asked us to come with them here, so it only makes sense for you to return the favor to Tae and ask him to go with you somewhere else too. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Ugh, you manipulative bitch...” Jungkook mumbles under his breath.

I kick him hard from under the bar. He almost yells out in pain, but he sighs instead.

“W-will you go out with me, Taehyung?”

Tae smiles his boxy smile at him and nods. “Yes, I will.”

Yoongi smiles in satisfaction. “So my statement still stands, we’re three couples now.”

Namjoon and Jin nod while the rest of us sort of awkwardly nod along with them.

“You know what, we should go on a triple first date together. That way, it’ll be less awkward for everyone, and we can all still hang out with each other. I actually know a really nice spot we could go to.”

“That’s a really good idea, Taehyung. Where were you thinking?” Jin asks.

“It’s this beautiful spot on the beach with picnic tables that we could eat lunch at. I’ll text Jungkook the address.”

“But... you don’t have my number...” Jungkook says, still kind of shaken up from the events from earlier.

“Can I have your number then, Jungkook?” he asks, smirking.

“Yes!— I mean sure, give me your phone.”

Jungkook types his number into Tae’s phone and blushes as he reads the message he sends him when his phone dings.

“What did he say to make you all blushy like that?” Namjoon asks teasingly.

Tae makes a flustered face. “That’s for his eyes only!”

“Aw, Taehyung is embarrassed,” Yoongi says, teasing him even more.

“Can I have your number too, Yoongi?” I ask without thinking. Everyone looks over to me with surprised faces. They weren’t expecting my sudden burst of confidence, and frankly, I wasn’t either.

“Of course, Jimin,” Yoongi replies as he gestures for my phone.

As he’s typing, he pauses for a moment, smirks, and the proceeds to type something else.

When he returns my phone, he leans over the bar and whispers, “Do you remember calling me this?”

I raise my eyebrows at him and take my phone hesitantly from his hands. When I look down at my phone screen my eyes bug out. He set his name in my phone as “My Daddy ❤️”

Jin tries to lean over and look, but I turn my phone off before he can even get the chance.

“What? What?! What?!?!” Everyone squeals trying to figure out what I was so surprised about.

“Jimin may or may not have called me something while he was tipsy, so I’m teasing him for it,” Yoongi chuckles.

“Did I really say that?” I ask, dumbfounded.

Yoongi just smirks, and I whine.

“Already teasing each other like a cute couple I see,” Hoseok says with a smile as he comes out of his office.

“Taehyung actually found himself a—“ Yoongi pauses and smirks at Tae, “boy toy of his own.”

Hoseok smiles in amusement at Taehyung’s embarrassed face. “Just like our Jimin over here, he is not bad at all,” he says as he walks closer to Jungkook and examines him. Jungkook gives him a smile at the compliment and Hoseok says, “cute.”

“Now, I would love for you guys to stay and hang out longer, but the bar has been closed for a while now, and I need my two employees to start cleaning everything up.”

Jin springs up from his stool and starts apologizing. “I am so sorry I didn’t realize it closed this soon! We’ll be on our way. It was so nice to meet the three of you!”

He grabs onto Namjoon’s hand and motions for Jungkook and me to follow him. We say our goodbyes as well, and then head towards the door to leave.

Namjoon, Jin, and Jungkook have left already and are almost to the car when I hear Yoongi whisper my name. I turn around, and Yoongi is right in front of me. I can feel the heat of his breath and can practically sense the rapid beat of his heart. He grabs me by the arm and leads me into a corner of the bar away from the glass part of the door.

“Shh...” is all he says before he grabs me by the face and pecks me tenderly on the lips.

I look up at him in surprise and blush. I’m about to leave again before I quickly spin on my heel and grab him by the face this time.

Without saying anything, I latch onto his lower lip and tug on it slightly. I then peck him one last time before I sashay out of the bar whispering a “see you tomorrow… daddy,” to him.

And from that moment on, Yoongi was my boyfriend.

*Yoongi’s POV*

‘Holy fucking shit. Did Jimin just—‘ is the only thing that’s going through my mind. He’d seemed so timid and shy earlier. I can’t believe that was what was going through his head. I can’t help but wonder what he’s like in bed.

I shake those thoughts out of my head. “You’re at work, Yoongi. You can’t be thinking like that,” I say out loud to myself.

“Thinking like what?” Tae asks as he comes up behind me and scares me.

“God damn it, Taehyung. Don’t do shit like that. It scares the crap out of me.”

“That’s the point, hyung,” he smiles. “Anyways, what were you talking about? Getting hot and bothered over Jimin?” he smirks.

“No, smartass. I was thinking about all of the many ways I could end your life right now if you keep being a little shit.”

Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Hoseok hyung wants you to clean the bar countertop and the tables. I’m on bathroom and stool duty today.”

I nod at him and get to work.

As I’m cleaning off the counters, Taehyung’s words echo back in my head. I guess he was kind of right. Jimin did kind of make me horny, but he didn’t have to make assumptions like that and embarrass me.

I’d get him back for that later.


	6. Chapter 6: Triple Beach Date ;)

*The Next Day*

*Jimin’s POV*

“Jin hyung!” I yell from my room. The sounds of kissing from the kitchen cease, and Jin peeks his head into my room.

“Yeah?”

“Come on in; I need to ask you a question.”

Jin walks in with a questioning look on his face. “If this is a question about Yoongi, I’m sorry. I can’t help you. I’ve known him for even less time than you have.”

“What— no, I was going to ask something completely different.”

“Okay then, ask away.”

“Which one of these makes my ass look better?” I ask with a sheepish smile on my face.

“Jimin, you could wear anything, and you ass would look nice. But if you want my honest opinion, I think the shorter, light pink ones look better.”

“Thanks, hyung,” I tell him as I push him out the door.

Before I shut the door to change into the swim trunks, Jin turns around and looks at me with a caring face. “If you do ever need help with Yoongi issues or have any dating questions, you know where to find me,” he winks.

“Thank you, hyung,” I tell him in gratitude. He really is an awesome friend.

Once I hear his footsteps fade, I change into the swim trunks and admire myself in the mirror. 

‘Damn, you’ve got a nice ass,’ I imagine Yoongi whispering into my ear and I shiver.

“I’ll be lucky if he even notices,” I whisper to myself.

“We’re leaving in two minutes!” I hear Jin yell from the living room which is promptly followed by Jungkook’s whining.

“Hyung! I haven’t even started getting ready yet...”

I open my door just in time to see Jin slap Jungkook in the back of the neck. “Then you should probably go get ready, huh?” Jin sneers.

Jungkook rolls his eyes as he trudges into his room to get ready.

Namjoon walks in eating some of the fruit Jin had prepared and high fives Jin.

“Brat,” Jin says under his breath.

“I heard that!” Jungkook yells in an obnoxious nasally whine from his room.

Namjoon just shakes his head. “You should work on your whispering voice, baby. It’s kind of loud,” he chuckles.

“Maybe I can practice it on you tonight in bed,” Jin says as he bites Namjoon’s ear and twists his hips at him.

I look away in disgust.

“I wouldn’t mind that one bit,” Namjoon smirks as he grabs Jin’s ass and presses him against his body. He grabs the older’s chin and smashes his lips against his. They practically have their tongues down each other’s throats when Jungkook bursts out of his room.

“Okay, I’m ready to— ew!” Jungkook gags as he walks out of his room. “Let’s just get in the car before any weird shit happens,” he croaks, trying to erase the image that he just saw out of his memory.

The couple just laughs, intertwines their fingers, and follows Jungkook out of the house. I follow not too far behind, twirling the car keys on my finger.

I am so excited to see Yoongi again, it feels like forever since we kissed last night. 

Right as I’m about to pull out, I get a notification on my phone.

‘My Daddy ❤️’ is what the name reads. I snatch my phone up before any of them can see it, then read the text.

‘Are you guys on your way? We’re almost there.’

I smile. Just seeing a text from him makes me giddy. I decide to text him back before we leave.

‘Yeah, we’re leaving right now. Jungkook was being a brat, so we left a little later than we’d hoped.’

And with that, we were off.

*Yoongi’s POV*

Taehyung and I get out of the car and start walking to where we were meeting everyone. As we approach the beach, I see an array of picnic tables, but one in particular catches my attention. It’s got to be the most perfect picnic table on the whole beach. It’s just the right distance from the water, palm trees grow over it keeping the table in the shade, and there's a grill, something that most of the other picnic tables lack. 

“Right over there! See? There it is,” Taehyung says giddily as we approach the secret spot. I have to admit, it is a nice spot. 

The two of us sit down across from each other as we eagerly await the others to arrive. As we wait, I can’t help but think back to my last encounter with Jimin. It was a special moment for me. The way his delicate lips pressed against mine. The feeling of fervor and passion I felt from him. It enthralls me just to think about. 

Taehyung must have guessed what I was thinking because he looks at me and smirks. “Yoongi hyung! You nervous about seeing, who was it? Jimin again, huh?” 

Taehyung playfully punches my arm with that boxy smile of his spread across his face. 

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and don’t meet Taehyung’s gaze for a moment. “I’m not nervous. I don’t know what you’re talking about...” 

“Oh really? Then what were you thinking about just then? I saw the way your cheeks turned pink at the mention of his name. Perhaps you were thinking about a certain good-looking guy who you may or may not have driven home?” Taehyung gives me a cheeky, lopsided grin. 

I hold back the urge to flick him. I was embarrassed and a bit nervous too, but I wasn’t going to let Tae know that. 

“Shouldn’t you be thinking about your little date with Jungkook?” 

Taehyung had been leaning on the table, but at the mention of Jungkook’s name, he sat back down. His expression becomes more serious and his once teasing expression becomes nervous. 

“Sure, I’m nervous because I’ve never done anything like this before. You know that I’ve never really had a real relationship. I just want to see where this goes. I’m curious about him.” 

We both go quiet for a second until Taehyung speaks up, “But of course who doesn’t love me, am I right?” he says, his cheeky little smile returning. “I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.” 

“You better, because if it works out with Jimin and me, I don’t want you guys to be all awkward,” I say half joking, half serious. 

I want it to work out for Taehyung and Jungkook. He may be a real pain in my ass sometimes, but I want nothing more than for him to be happy. 

With that, Taehyung stands up and starts waving. I look over my shoulder and see Jin and Namjoon walking with their hands together, Jungkook waving back at Tae, and Jimin walking behind them. Jimin’s wearing a button-up, white shirt that’s practically see through, and some swimming shorts. I gulp. He looks so cute but really sexy at the same time. God help me.

*Jimin’s POV* 

We follow the directions Taehyung had sent to Jungkook and soon arrive at a parking area. I park the car and everyone files out. Jungkook practically springs out of his seat.

“Geez, someone’s eager to go see their mans huh?” Jin quips.

Jungkook blushes and stutters, “N-no, I’m just excited to… go to the beach! Yeah, that’s right!”

As we start walking towards the beach, Namjoon walks up behind Jungkook and ruffles his hair. “Sure, bud.”

“Hyung~~” he whines. I just laugh.

As we finally get farther up the beach, Jin spots the picnic table that Tae and Yoongi are waiting for us at.

Jungkook runs up to Tae and they start chatting like two little kids on a play-date. Jin and Namjoon are holding hands while lugging around the picnic stuff in their free hands. I’m right behind them holding a box full of snacks for everyone. It was a little heavy, but I managed. I must have been lost in my thoughts because I didn't realize Yoongi was approaching me. 

“Hey, do you need help with that? It looks heavy,” he says with his brows forming a line of concern. 

“It’s okay, I got it,” I say, but of course I lose myself in his deep eyes and accidentally trip over nothing. Luckily I catch myself, but Yoongi takes it as an opportunity to take the box from my hands. 

“See? Come on, let's go sit.” He carries the box with ease. I can feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment because I must have looked so helpless. I quickly follow behind him, and after getting over my wave of embarrassment I squeak out, “Thank you, Yoongi hyung. You really didn’t have to do that.” 

He beams at me and gives me an adorable, gummy smile. “I don’t mind. It’s not super heavy, and plus I’m happy to be your little knight in shining armor.” His smile deepens to the point that his eyes are practically lost in the folds of his cheeks. It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. 

How could this literal hunk of man be so cute too? When I say it melts my heart, it turns my heart to liquid. His smile isn’t just a smile, it’s like a look inside that shows me the kind man that was under his hard exterior. The same man that had the heart to drive me home that night. My cheeks flush again as I look away. I hear him chuckle and can clearly picture the smirk that appears on his face. 

We soon get to the rest of the group at the table and Yoongi puts the box down with a thud. Jungkook jumps and Taehyung laughs at him. The couple is already sitting down and are chatting and laughing together. It’s cute to see how well they get along. Yoongi sits on the edge of the table and pats the seat next to him. I sit next to him and squeak as he immediately puts his hand on my thigh.

“S-Sorry do you not want me to do that?” he asks worriedly. He immediately retracts his hand and puts it in his own lap.

I giggle. “No, no it’s fine. I was just surprised. I actually really like it,” I whisper the last part in his ear. 

Without giving it much thought, I grab Yoongi’s hand and place it on my inner thigh. Immediately I bite by lip trying to hold in a moan.

‘Fuck,’ I whine in my head. Luckily Yoongi doesn’t notice. However, Jungkook does.

“Hyung, that’s disgusting! Stop~~”

I roll my eyes and throw one of the numerous chip bags at him. He catches it and sticks his tongue out at me. I just scoff.

As Jungkook continues being a brat, Jin takes the food out of the bags and boxes and puts it on the table. Namjoon takes out the drinks from the cooler, and gestures for everyone to grab one.

Taehyung watches eagerly as the food is all put on the table. “Ahh the food looks so good! Can we eat now? Can we? Can we?” Taehyung asks, bouncing up and down in his seat. 

Not two seconds later, Yoongi leans over the table and flicks Tae’s forehead. “Aghhh Yoongi hyung! What was that for?” Taehyung asks, holding his hand against the spot Yoongi hit with his hand.

“Be patient, stop being so hungry, eh?” Yoongi says while switching his gaze from Taehyung to Jungkook before landing back on Tae again. He gives the younger a smirk and winks teasingly. Taehyung’s eyes widen as he realizes what Yoongi is implying. 

His cheeks turn pink instantly, “Hyung, stop it! You know what I meant...” Taehyung says with his bottom lip forming a pout. 

Yoongi ruffles his hair and laughs. He turns to see if I got the joke, but I don’t notice. I’m playing with my fingers in my lap, kind of missing the feeling of Yoongi’s fingers wrapped around my thigh. It felt so wicked yet so pleasurable, I can’t help but want more. I also have to remind myself that this is a public place, and we are supposed to just have a fun time with our friends.

“Are you alright, Jimin?” Yoongi asks me.

Jungkook snorts from across the table, and I threaten to chuck another chip bag at him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I say. “I’m just…”

“Excited?” Jungkook smirks.

“Alright, that’s it!” I yell as I get up from my seat. I playfully shove Jungkook who just laughs. 

“You know I’m right,” he smirks.

“Hey, stop being such a Hoseok, teasing everyone all the time,” Yoongi jokes as he pulls me back to his side.

“Speaking of Hoseok, where is he? Wasn’t he invited too?” Jin asks.

“Well we DID invite him, but Taehyung here didn’t want him to come,” Yoongi chuckles.

“It’s not that I didn’t want him to come, I just didn’t want to get teased the whole time,” Tae says sheepishly.

Everyone laughs, knowing that it’s true. Hoseok would have definitely been teasing Yoongi and especially Taehyung.

I don’t know what else to do, so I just place my hands back into my lap and fiddle with them. I’m too nervous to look at Yoongi, so I stare down at my hands.

Moments later, I feel a hand on my chin that wills me to look up. When I do, I see Yoongi’s beautiful eyes staring into mine.

“Are you alright? You seem distracted,” he says.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t really believe I’m here… with you…”

He smiles understandingly. “Well in that case, do you guys want to go play on the beach?” Yoongi asks everyone.

Immediately Taehyung interjects. “No! I want to eat~~! The food is already set out. Why would we go play?”

Everyone else sort of shrugs and mutters about kind of wanting to play first.

Tae whines. “Fine… I guess we can go to the beach.”

At that, Yoongi grabs my hand and runs off with me.

“Last couple to the water has to eat last!” he yells as he drags me towards the water.

I giggle as we both continue running towards the waves. As soon as we reach the shore, Yoongi picks me up and swings me around. 

“We made it first!” he smiles as he hugs me closer to him.

I look over my shoulder and see Jungkook and Taehyung running with Namjoon and Jin right on their heels. The younger two dive for the water and end up tackling each other into the shallow water. I shake my head.

“Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung lost!” Jungkook teases as he sticks his tongue out.

Jin throws a fistful of sand at him and half of it lands right in his mouth.

“Ewwwww!” Jungkook yells as he tries to spit the sand out of his mouth. Once he’s done getting most of the sand out, Jungkook takes off sprinting at full speed towards Jin. He grabs two giant clumps of wet sand and holds them up to throw them. Jin squeals and starts running up the beach.

I roll my eyes at their childish behavior and then look back up at Yoongi who was staring at me.

“What are you looking at?” I smirk while playfully splashing him with water.

Yoongi shakes the water off of himself with a laugh. He grabs my chin and says, “You, baby.”

I blush and splash him again.

This time Yoongi splashes me back. 

“Hey!” I smile as I scoop a giant handful of water and throw it towards him.

Suddenly, behind me I hear Jungkook and Taehyung scream, “WATER FIGHT!”

At that moment, all hell is unleashed. Water is flying everywhere, people grab each other by the legs to pull them under the water, it’s just mass chaos. But then again, when wasn’t there chaos when Taehyung and Jungkook get involved?

After a while, Yoongi and I end up teaming up on the younger two which makes them run away. We high-five each other. We finally have privacy again. Well, as much privacy as Jin was willing to give us. As I grab his hand, I can feel my hyung stare at us.

“Ooh Jimin! I feel a shell!” Yoongi says. I see him digging his feet around in the sand and follow suit. I move closer to him and I feel the shell too.

“I can grab it,” I say to him as I bend down to grab the shell.

I finally reach the shell with my hands, and then turn around to show it to Yoongi. 

“Look! I got it! It’s so... pre…” I trail off at the end of my sentence because of the look that Yoongi is giving me. He looks like he could devour me. I can’t help but smirk.

“You’re doing it again,” I muse.

“D-doing what?” Yoongi asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re staring at me,” I smirk. “You like what you see?” I tease while showing off my ass.

Yoongi literally chokes on his spit. “I- I…”

I look up at his face, and he looks like he doesn’t know what to say. Suddenly I start doubting myself. What if that was too much? What if he didn’t like it? What if he doesn’t like me?

“Jimin,” he whispers.

“Wh-what…” I ask nervously.

Suddenly Yoongi laughs.

“What?” I ask. “Why are you laughing?”

“You’re so fucking cute, I just can’t…” he smiles. I feel a familiar burning sensation in my cheeks and look away, clearly embarrassed. 

I admire the small shell in my hand when a sudden pair of arms snake their way around my waist. I yelp as I'm lifted out of the water and start swinging around. My back is pressed against a solid torso and hair tickles my neck. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me Jiminie. I like how cute you are,” Yoongi explains and then sets me down with his head rested on my shoulder. “I’ve never met anyone as adorable as you.” A goofy grin appears on my face when I hear his words. What did I do to deserve him? 

As we stand there in our little moment, we hear the other two splashing through the water towards us. Yoongi retracts his arms from my waist, and I long for them to stay in place, but Jungkook and Taehyung look like they have something urgent to say. 

“What is it you two? Is your playdate going well?” Yoongi says in a slight mocking tone. 

Taehyung huffs, but then his eyes light up as he says, “Hyung, can we do a chicken fight with you and Jimin? Jungkook said he’s never done it before! Pleaseeee!” Taehyung’s eyes widen as big as a puppy’s and his bottom lip sticks out. 

“Fine, but only one round, got it? Jimin and I were enjoying not having to look after the two of you for those few minutes.” 

Taehyung cheers like the smol child he is and quickly turns to Jungkook to explain the rules. 

“Have you ever done a chicken fight?” Yoongi asks me.

“I’ve heard of it, but I don’t think I have ever actually done it,” I reply to Yoongi. He briefly tells me how it works, but I get lost in those damn eyes of his again. I don’t hear a thing he says. 

“So you’re gonna be on top okay?” My mind flashes back to reality and I take a step back to process what Yoongi just said. 

“I-uh..what??” I’m at a loss for words. Things were moving quickly…

“Well you’re smaller than me so you’ll be on my shoulders. For the chicken fight? Were you even listening?”

“Yup, I was listening. I am going to be on your shoulders and then…” 

“Try and knock Tae off of Jungkook so we win?” 

“Uh-huh, I knew that. Let’s do this,” I say as confidently as possible. Yoongi chuckles again and ruffles my hair. God, that chuckle is like music to my ears. 

“Yeah, sure. Come on, get on before I make you, eh?” Yoongi gives me a suggestive look, but his words catch me off guard. That’s exactly what He used to say to me. I curl up the same way I did with Him and Yoongi senses my uneasiness. He gives me a worried look.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know? There’s no harm in telling them no, Jiminie.”

Yoongi rubs my arm to try and comfort me. It works but I still feel that pit in my stomach that hasn’t managed to go away even after all this time. His hand moves up to my cheek and he says, “You sure you’re okay?”

I give him my best reassuring smile and put my hand on his. 

“I’m fine. Now let’s show these kids what we can do.” Yoongi hums in agreement, and I climb onto his shoulders. When I get up, Taehyung is already sitting on Jungkook’s shoulders a few feet away from us. 

We all count down from three and then the chicken fight begins with all the thoughts of Him far from my mind. 

*Jimin’s POV*

*Four Minutes Later*

“Ughhh, hyung~~! You cheated!” Jungkook always was a sore-loser. Both him and Taehyung flail around in the water, trying to regain their composure after flying into the water. We cheer in the triumph of defeating the younger two. I slowly get off of Yoongi’s shoulders and smile as my feet sink into the soft sand. 

“We didn’t cheat, you’re just being a little brat again ‘cause you lost,” I say with a smirk. 

Jungkook absolutely hates losing, and it feels so satisfying to be able to taunt him like this. He just rolls his eyes.

“Ahaha the water feels so nice,” Tae says as his body sways with the current.

“Taehyung, you still haven’t got out of the water yet?” Yoongi laughs.

“I can do what I want, thank you very much,” he replies while sticking his tongue out.

No more than three seconds later, his stomach growls. “Speaking of doing what I want, can we go back to the picnic tables now? My tummy says it’s time to eat!” 

Taehyung hops up and says, “Come on Jungkook, you wanna race?” Jungkook nods in agreement and the both of them rush over to the table leaving me and Yoongi still in the water. We start heading back too as soon as the other two get out of the water. 

I start walking with Yoongi right behind me, his hand on my shoulder. “Good job, Jiminie. You did really well against Tae, I must say. How about I give you a little reward?” 

Yoongi lightly presses his lips to mine in a sweet and delicate kiss. His hands move to the back of my neck to tilt my head for a better angle. It seems like the kiss lasts forever, but eventually he retracts his lips.

“And there’s more where that came from,” Yoongi says with his irresistible smirk. Suddenly, Yoongi smacks my ass and whispers into my ear, “Mmm, that’s nice.” 

I squeak at the notion. God, that felt so good. I feel the familiar sensation of a blush appearing on my face. I want him to do it again, but I’m too shocked to say anything.

Without another word, Yoongi continues back to the table, leaving me in a blushing mess. I slowly make my way back up the beach, hoping my blush will be gone by the time I reach the others.

*Jimin’s POV*

*After Eating*

“Wow that was a good meal, Jin hyung,” Taehyung says with a loud belch. 

Everyone laughs and nods in agreement. “Thank you, Tae. I’m glad you liked it.”

“We should probably get going then. The sun’s gonna go down soon, and Jimin is notoriously bad at driving in the dark,” Namjoon laughs.

“Hyung~~~” I pout.

“Don’t worry, Tae literally goes blind when it’s dark. I have to drive him home half the time because Hoseok is scared he’ll get into a wreck,” Yoongi laughs.

“That’s not true! I can see in the dark… sometimes!” he shoots back triumphantly.

“Sure buddy…” Yoongi smirks.

Everyone laughs. Knowing Taehyung, Yoongi was probably right. He didn’t seem like the safest driver.

“Okay let’s all grab some trash to throw away when we walk back to the cars,” Namjoon says, standing up and grabbing a hand full of empty chip bags.

Everyone follows suit and grabs some trash. They all head towards the parking lot, but I have other ideas.

“Yoongi, hold on for just a minute…” I whisper to him.

He looks at me quizzically for a second, but quickly catches on when he looks at my face.

A wide smile spreads across my face as he puts the bags down and wraps his hands around my waist. “What is it, baby?” he asks. He presses his forehead against mine, and I can’t help the little noise I make.

I wrap my hands around his neck and lean in to kiss him. “Just kiss me,” I whisper.

He doesn’t disappoint. He wastes no time to press one hand firmly on my hip and the other behind my head. He kisses me with so much passion that I feel like I’m going to explode.

When we finally pull away, both of us are panting, gasping for breath. I smile against his lips as I feel his heart beating beneath his thin shirt. I start feeling up his muscles and marvel as he flexes them.

“Jimin,” he breathes. “Come here,” he whispers as he grabs my hips. In one swift movement, he spins me around to face away from him and presses my ass against his crotch. He wraps his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer.

“Fuck, Jimin.”

“What?” I whisper teasingly as I start gently gyrating my hips against him. I can tell that he’s horny, the thin material of our swim trunks hold back nothing.

“Don’t stop,” he whispers as he moves along with me, swaying his hips back and forth against me. I feel his hard on growing. 

He leans down over my shoulder and kisses me on the jaw. I tilt my head towards him to allow him to do it again. He proceeds to kiss down my jawline. Once he reaches the bottom, he turns me around to face him and grabs my thumb with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Kiss me,” he smirks.

I don’t hesitate for a second and jump at the chance to feel his lips against me once again. 

I wrap my arms around his neck, but just as I’m about to kiss him I hear a voice, an angry voice. 

“Yah! Jimin-ah! We’ve been waiting for five minutes what are you doing?!”

“Sorry, Jin hyung! We’ll be there in a second!” I yell back. I hurriedly pick up the bags and start rushing to the car.

“Jimin, wait!” Yoongi calls from behind me. “Why are you in such a rush? It’s fine.”

“Have you MET Jin? He’ll literally kill me!” I say incredulously. 

“But wait…” Yoongi says again. “Just kiss me one more time… please.” The pleading look on his face was too much for me to resist. 

I give him a lopsided smile. How could I be so whipped for someone? I place the bags down quickly, then dig my fingers into his hair and French kiss him. He staggers back a bit, clearly not expecting my boldness. However, he kisses me back with the same energy I’m giving him and it feels so good, electric even.

Riding on the wave of arousal Yoongi is giving me, still kissing him, I run my hand over his crotch, slightly teasing his member which is harder than I thought it would be. I smile against his lips as he moans.

I slowly break the kiss saying, “We should probably go now…”

Yoongi nods against my forehead and follows me back to the parking lot. I turn around and almost laugh at how he’s holding the bags in front of him to hide his boner. I don’t laugh though because I’m doing it too.


	7. Chapter 7: Wanting you, bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is just a little taste of the smut to come ;) (pun intended). My beta reader (the owner of this account) and I refer to this as the “Yoongi Part” haha. Prepare yourself, and good luck breathing.

*Yoongi’s POV*

*Dropping Tae off at his house*

“Fuck, Taehyung. Get out of the fucking car!” I growl as Taehyung shuffles to gather all of his things. “Why didn’t you do that before we got to your house?”

“Sorry, hyung! I didn’t realize how close to my house we were. I’m going, I’m going!”

I roll my eyes as he grabs his phone out of the cup holder. He waves as he reaches into his pocket to get his house key.

I honk back at him and begin speeding off towards my own house. The only thing that’s on my mind is Jimin. Jimin and his delectable lips. Jimin and his perfect ass. Just Jimin.

“Fuck, Yoongi, get yourself together.”

As I stop at a red light, I look down at my lap and gasp. I knew I was hard, but I didn’t know I was that hard. I stifle a moan as I rub my thumb over my member.

“God, Damn it. Wait til you get home,” I whisper to myself. I yank my hand away from my lap and put it back on the steering wheel.

I practically white knuckle it all the way home, trying desperately not to think of Jimin. Just his name makes me want to touch myself.

Finally after driving a few more minutes, I reach home. I breathe a sigh of relief. I hastily park my car and rush to the door so I can get inside.

As soon as I step foot into my house, I already have one hand in my pants. I can’t help it; I just need this so bad.

I scramble to my bedroom and close the door.

“Finally,” I growl. I pull back my bed sheets and lay down. I lift my hips up off the mattress and pull off my swim trunks. I don’t even bother taking off my shirt, it would just be unnecessary time wasted.

I roll over, open my nightstand drawer, and pull out my lube. I quickly pop open the cap and spread it over my fingers. I rub it around to warm it and then begin spreading it over my cock. I moan at the sensation.

“Fuck, Jimin. Look what you’ve done to me,” I say to no one, moaning out loud as I grab my shaft with one hand.

Slowly, I drag my clenched hand up my cock towards the tip. “A-ah,” I whine as my fingers come in contact with the sensitive underside of my cock. 

I take one hand and tease my tip while the other gains speed as it pulls up and down on my member. I soon become restless, bucking my hips up against the pressure from my hands.

I find a rhythm in no time and cry out from the pleasure.

Finally, I reach my climax. “Jimin,” I moan loudly as I ride out my release. Quickly, as to not overstimulate myself, I remove my hands and wipe them off with my roll of toilet paper that’s conveniently placed by my bed.

Usually after I finish jacking off, I feel relieved after just one orgasm, but I feel myself getting hard again as I keep thinking about what Jimin did today.

“God damn it, Jimin. You’re making me crazy,” I whine into my pillow with a light blush on my cheeks. How is he doing this to me?

As I keep thinking about Jimin, I stroke my hardening member and whine at the pressure.

I’ve never been this turned on in my life. Even when having sex with my past girlfriends and boyfriends, I’ve never felt this kind of arousal because of anyone. And Jimin isn’t even in the room. 

I slow down my motions and massage my thighs, sighing as I relax. I then run my fingers up and down my inner thighs and brush them gently against my cock. All the while, the image of Jimin doing those sinful things to me plays over and over in my head.

“F-fuck,” I moan as each finger finds its way back around my shaft. I can’t help but wriggle around at the sensation. The lingering high of my last climax makes all of my motions leave a tingling sensation. 

I decide to abandon my dick and work my way farther back between my legs with one hand while I open up the lube again with the other.

After I lube up both of my hands, I massage around until I find it. My hole.

It’s not often that I play with myself this way, but the way Jimin is making me feel right now makes me feel like I have no choice.

After a few shaky breaths, I take one finger and slowly trace the puffy rim with it.

I will myself to relax, but Jimin keeps coming to mind. I imagine doing this to him and let out a deep, guttural noise. How I wish to make him feel as good as I do right now. 

“Fuck,” I moan as I put one finger inside. I move the digit around inside, curiously feeling up my walls and trying to spread around the lube.

Soon after, one finger becomes two, and then two becomes three. I’m a moaning mess. 

After exploring for a while, I feel something strange inside of me. When I touch it, I tense up and feel tingly. I chase the sensation, massaging and coaxing the spot. 

“A-ah,” my breath hitches as I keep pounding my fingers into the spot. My other hand wraps lazily around my cock. I almost gasp at how hard it is. At this point, I don’t care about overstimulation anymore. I’m so close that it hurts.

Right before I cum, the image of Jimin grinding his delectable ass against me replays over and over in my head, and that’s what leads to my orgasm.

“Jimin,” I moan as I ride out my release. “Fuck.”

*Jimin’s POV*

As soon as I get back to the car, I’m bombarded with questions.

“What were you two doing? What took you so long? Do I need to test you for STDs?!” Jin screams in his mom voice. 

I laugh at his overreaction. “Hyung~~, nothing happened. We were just having trouble picking up all the bags is all.”

“Are you sure? You weren’t doing any NAUGHTY things I wouldn’t approve of?” he asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Of course, hyung,” I laugh. “Plus, having sex on the beach isn’t as great as it sounds… sand up the ass is not fun…” I add as an afterthought. I laugh at Namjoon and Jungkook’s disgusted faces.

“I-Is that what actually happens?” Namjoon asks Jin.

He just shrugs. “Yeah, but I think it’s worth it,” he smirks. Namjoon rubs his thigh as praise.

“Maybe we can…”

“Okay, okay, just drive us home before I throw up in my mouth again,” Jungkook whines to me. I laugh and nod in agreement.

As we drive home, I can’t help but to think about Yoongi. I wonder if he’s thinking about me and what I did to him earlier. I doubt he is (A/N: oh honey, you have no idea).


	8. Chapter 8: Spilling the beans

*Yoongi’s POV*

The next morning, I walk into the bar and frown at what I see. Taehyung is just sitting at the bar, twirling an orange juice in a wine glass between his fingers.

“Tae! What the fuck are you doing?” I yell. Much to my delight, he jumps and nearly knocks over his glass.

“GOD, hyung! You scared the fucking shit out of me! And at least I fucking got here on time. You weren’t even here yet so how can you be talking?” he fires back, sticking by his tongue out like a child.

Hoseok rolls out of his office in his spinning desk chair. “Actually, Tae is right. You are late. Where were you? You weren’t fucking around with Jimin were you?”

Tae’s face becomes smug in triumph.

“N-no…” I say, cursing under my breath as I find myself blushing at the mention of the blonde haired boy.

“Then what were you doing?” Hoseok asks, actually getting up out of his chair this time. He slowly makes his way towards me and it starts to make me nervous. Tae begins advancing on me too.

“Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!” I whine.

“You wouldn’t be embarrassed if there was nothing to be embarrassed about,” Hoseok points out with a smirk. “What were you doing? Where were you?”

“I was…” I pause to think. “What WAS I doing? I can’t even remember…”

“No no no, none of that bullshit. What were you doing before this?” Tae asks firmly.

I shake my head and shrug my shoulders. 

“Fine, then why were you in such a rush to get home last night?” Tae asks, the smirk on his face growing as he sees a blush run from my face to my neck. I can’t help it.

“You’re blushing. Spill,” Hoseok says plainly. I whine in protest.

“Look guys, I’m glad you’re concerned about me, but this isn’t really important right now. We have to get the bar set up before customers get here and— HEY!” I yell as I’m pushed back into the corner.

“Sit,” Hoseok commands, and it’s at that moment I realize that there’s a chair beneath me.

Reluctantly, I sit down and sigh. “What are you guys gaining from this? It’s literally nothing. Why are you making such a big deal of it?” I whine.

“If it’s not a big deal why don’t you just tell us then?” Tae retorts.

I fight the urge to smack him in the head. What a little shit. “I-I’d rather t-talk about this morning.”

“Too late for that!” Hoseok says with a lopsided grin. 

“Fuck,” I breathe.

“What was that? You fucked someone?” Tae asks giddily. He is way too excited about all of this. I make a mental note to get back at him— and Hoseok— later.

“No, I said FUCK because I don’t want to fucking talk about it. It’s none of your business.”

“Well if it affects my employee, it affects my business which therefore affects me. So yes, it is my fucking business,” Hoseok says more seriously this time. “Also, we care about you Yoongi,” he says, backtracking a bit. He didn’t want to come off too harsh.

“Fine… well… last night, Jimin—“

“Oh my god, I knew it!” yells Tae.

Hoseok and I both turn our heads towards him and glare.

“Now’s not the TIME Taehyung,” Hoseok says through gritted teeth. “Go on, Yoongi. Don’t worry about his childishness; just tell us.”

Without thinking, I blurt out, “Jimin turned me on last night, okay? That’s it.”

“That’s it?” Hoseok asks, an eyebrow raised. “I doubt that’s ALL that happened.”

“Yeah, hyung, What did you do when you got home?”

When I feel that familiar blush creep it’s way back up to my face, I turn my head away in embarrassment.

Hoseok looms over me, forcing me to look at him.

“He turned you on and…”

“And…” I start. I don’t know what to say without embarrassing myself. Why are my friends even doing this? It's so weird.

“Just answer the goddamn question and we’ll leave you alone,” Hoseok groans. He really wanted to punish Yoongi for being late, but he didn’t intend for this embarrassing questioning to last this long.

“And… I did what any other turned on person would do…” I say. “I don’t really know what else you want me to say…”

“You were rushing me out of the car because you wanted to jerk off?!” Tae screams, scandalized.

I just shrug. Hoseok laughs.

“That’s actually really adorable Yoongi. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you so attracted to someone. Okay, your punishment is over; get to work.”

“Punishment?!” I ask, confused. “So that’s what that was?”

Hoseok just laughs again and retreats into his office. I turn back to Taehyung, but he’s still cringing. Like literally stuck in a physical cringing position.

“Are you okay, Tae?” I ask the boy. This whole conversation seems more lighthearted to me now that I’ve revealed what I did last night, but Taehyung doesn’t seem to think so.

“That’s so gross, hyung,” he whines, finally coming out of his cringe position into a more upright one. He shoos me out of the chair and sits on it himself. “Why would you do that?”

I fight the urge to laugh. “Do what? Masturbate? What’s wrong with that?”

“No… I just think it’s weird that… I was there when you were turned on is all… I don’t really know, that made no sense.”

I laugh at his uncertainty. “You don’t have to feel weird about it. It’s a normal thing. I’m sorry that you were put in that situation… Just know that masturbation is a normal thing and it’s okay to—“

“Okay, okay hyung. I don’t need that talk… it’s… weird… coming from you…” he laughs, all hard feelings immediately gone from his expression.

“Fine… let’s get to work then,” I say, giving him a high five.


	9. Chapter 9: He’s here...

*Jimin’s POV*

I’m peacefully sitting on the couch in the living room when I hear Namjoon burst through the front door. I’d heard his frantic footsteps on the stairs, but hadn’t given them much thought; however now that I see how much of a panic he’s in, I know something must be wrong.

“Jimin! Jimin, where are you! I need to talk to you right now!”

“I’m right here hyung. What’s the matter?” I exclaim from the living room.

Namjoon blitzes around the corner and stood for a moment to catch his breath.

“Jimin...H-he’s here…” he says plainly.

“Who’s here?” I urge him. Suddenly, my mind starts spurring in different directions. It could be Yoongi, but Namjoon wouldn’t have reacted that way. It could be one of their friends back home, but that didn’t seem like an appropriate reaction for that either. Or it could be— no, it couldn’t. There’s no way. Please no. “You don’t mean HIM do you?”

Namjoon takes another deep breath and knits his eyebrows together. Slowly, he nods his head. “Kai is here.”

*Thirty Minutes Later*

“Oh Chimmy!” Jin laments as he runs towards me after bursting through the door. Namjoon already has his arms wrapped around me, but that doesn’t stop Jin from hugging me too. 

I had just barely stopped crying before he arrived, but I feel the tears suddenly rushing back to me when I see the worried look on his face. The look of worry for me.

I snuggle into him, and Jin waves off a reluctant Namjoon.

“Go get him some water. The poor thing is probably dehydrated from all this crying,” he commands and Namjoon shakes his head, moving into the kitchen.

After Namjoon is out of earshot, Jin whispers in my ear. “Namjoon told me everything. Have you seen him?”

I shake my head, trembling at just the thought of being face to face with him again.

“You want to talk about anything?”

I shake my head feverently. There’s no way I could even speak with all of the fat tears clogging me up. 

Jin tsks as he hugs me closer to him. I curl into him even more and let myself go once again like I did with Namjoon, only this time it seems to be even more intense because it was Jin. And Jin was there when IT happened. Jin was always there for me.

“Honey, can you put the water on the table please?” Jin asks Namjoon who carefully places down the glass, trying not to spill any water. Of course some spills anyways, but at least he was trying.

Jin grabs some tissues off of the coffee table and holds them up to my nose, rubbing my back and encouraging me to blow. After I blow my nose I feel a lot more relieved. Jin wads up the tissues and tosses them into a trash can behind the couch. We repeat this process until I have stopped crying and my nose is clear.

Jin holds the water up to my lips, and I gulp it down, grateful that he was taking care of me.

“Jiminie~ Do you want Joonie and I to stay with you, or do you want to go take a nap in your cozy bed?”

The first option seems tempting, but I really just want to rest and get my mind off of things. 

“I’ll go nap,” I reply, shocked at how my voice comes out as a high croak.

Right before Jin and Namjoon help me up to take me to my room, none other than Jungkook skips into the room.

“Aw, hyung. You look terrible. You still crying over that dumb ex Namjoon hyung was talking about?” he teases.

Jin sends him a death glare and says between gritted teeth, “Now is not the time, Jungkook.”

Jungkook takes a step back and mutters a string of apologies under his breath.

Soon after, Namjoon and Jin take me to my bed and tuck me in. Jin kisses my forehead and whispers, “Let us know if you need anything. He then shuts the door.

Two seconds later, there is already yelling. “Jeon Jungkook! How dare you insult your hyung like that! Get out here right now! We need to have a talk.”

Even in my sadness, I can’t help but to giggle at the situation outside of my door. It’s just too funny.

The next few minutes I hear faint, hushed conversations, the words, “abuse,” and, “manipulation,” resonate in my head.

But the name that’s repeated over and over that makes me want to cry again echoes in my head as I drift off to sleep.

Kai.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting your mind off of things

*Yoongi’s POV*

It’s a brand new day, and I have something amazing planned for Jimin today. I can’t wait to make amazing memories with him. 

I roll over and sigh as my alarm clock reads ‘9:03AM’

“I need to talk to Jimin,” I smile to myself.

Without hesitation, I pick up my phone and call him. When he doesn’t pick up, I frown but chuckle nonetheless. 

“He’s probably still sleeping. How cute.”

I decide to call one more time just to be sure.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

“Hello?” I hear an unfamiliar voice answer.

“Hey, who is this?”

“It’s Jin,” the voice replies. 

“Ah, okay. Where’s Jimin?”

Jin pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. “He’s… not doing too well right now… Now’s probably not a good time for him to go out. Maybe lat—“

“Wait!” I interrupt before Jin can hang up. “Let me talk to him. I want to make him feel better. Is he sick?”

Jin sighs. “No… he’s just… shaken up.”

“Can you… can you tell me what happened?” I ask cautiously. I don’t want to pry, but I can’t help it. I’m worried now.

“I’m afraid it’s not my business to tell.”

“Mmm, okay. Well whatever it is, I’d like to see if I can cheer him up, get his mind off things.”

Jin laughs. “You’re not gonna give this one up, are you?”

I smile. “Not a chance.”

*Jimin’s POV*

“Jimin, sweety, your knight in shining armor will be here soon,” Jin sings as he bursts into my room.

I sit up to look at him. “My what?”

“Your boyfriend is taking you out, silly. Go get ready. He said he’ll be here soon.”

“Wha…” I breathe out. “Since when?”

“Since I just got off the phone with him,” he says, spinning my phone between his thumb and forefinger before handing it back to me.

“You stole my phone?!” I yell as I leap up from my bed and chase after the already running man.

“Yeah, and you can thank me later for setting you up,” he teases.

“Hyung~,” I whine.

“Go get ready. I’m serious, he’ll be here any minute, and you don’t want him to see you like that,” Jin teases, pointing to my disheveled hair and clothes.

“Fine,” I say. I try to sound annoyed, but I can’t help the little swell of excitement I feel in my chest as I think about what’s to come. 

*10 minutes later*

I hear the ring of the doorbell and jump. I’m in the midst of putting on some of Jin hyung’s makeup (turns out the stuff is a bit useful after all), so I panic. 

“Namjoon hyung, can you get that? I’m almost done getting ready!”

Namjoon yells a “sure” and opens the door.

I immediately hear a deep voice that makes me swoon. All my thoughts of Kai are miles away. All I can think of is Yoongi. “Hey, Namjoon. Long time no see,” the man jokes.

Namjoon laughs. “Right back at you, Yoongi hyung.”

“Jimin’s almost ready, come have a seat,” Namjoon says. I hear their feet shuffle along the hard wood floors right outside of the bathroom I’m in. 

I look in the mirror and make sure I look presentable enough (A/N: when do you not sweety, don’t worry about it lol) and then open the door.

I suck in a breath as I see Yoongi. He’s sitting on the couch and faces towards me as soon as I walk out. He’s wearing a sheer, almost see-through blue button up shirt. His chest muscles are prominent beneath it. On his bottom half, he’s wearing some khaki colored booty shorts and black sandals. I shake myself from my daze before I start drooling.

“Are you ready, baby?” he asks.

I blush and nod.

“Let’s go then,” he says as he stands up. He reaches out a hand for me to hold, and I gladly take it.

“Wait!” Jin yells from his bedroom. He’d been shuffling around in there the past two minutes Yoongi’s been here. “Before you leave,” he breathes, “Yoongi, take this.”

Yoongi holds his hand out, and Jin secretly hands him something. I peer up to try to see what it is, but once Yoongi sees what it is, he quickly puts it into his pocket with a blush.

“Th-thanks hyung. I-I don’t know if we’ll n-need it but…”

Jin smiles, patting his back. “Better safe than sorry,” he winks.

I just look at the whole exchange confused. I make a mental note to ask what all that was about later.

“Okay Chim, lets go!” Yoongi says as he pulls me along.

“Bye hyungs and Jungkook!” I yell. As we leave.

“Bye!”

*Yoongi’s POV*

“So… I have a surprise for you~” I say while squeezing Jimin’s thigh. I smile as I see him startle out of the corner of my eye. I really want to take in his whole reaction, but I remind myself that I have to focus on driving.

“Mmmm?”

“Yeah, I think you’ll love it,” I say, squeezing him again.

“O-okay, Yoongi. You c-can stop doing that now,” Jimin stutters out. His small hand reaches out to pry my hand off, but I only grip on tighter.

“Yoongi!” he squeals.

“Mmmm?” I hum, pretending not to know what he’s talking about. We come up on a stop light, and I take the opportunity to massage the meaty thigh under my hand.

Right before the light turns green, I look over to Jimin who’s biting his lip. His hand is still on top of mine, but instead of trying to pull it away, he is holding it in place against his skin.

When Jimin finally lets out a little moan, that’s when I stop. I don’t want to take it too far before the date has even started.

“Yoongi~” Jimin whines. It takes a lot of willpower to not get turned on by that, but I somehow manage.

“Sorry, baby. We’re almost here. Plus I don’t want you to look fucked out when you meet Johnny.”

“Johnny?”

“Yeah the owner of this cafe,” I say as I pull into a parking spot in front of a small building. I smile as I see my tall friend peer out of the window. His face lights up as he waves at me.

I quickly hop out of the car to open Jimin’s door for him, but he’s already out. He giggles.

“You don’t have to do that for me. I’m not a girl.”

I grin and ruffle his hair. I grab his hand and lead us inside the cafe. “Oh I know. I just wanted to.”

Once we get to the door, I open the door for Jimin, motioning him inside. “After you, my good sir,” I joke.

“You’re so goofy,” he giggles. 

“Yoongi hyung! What’s up man!” Johnny says in his loud voice. I walk over to him and dap him up, something they apparently do in America where he’s from.

“Johnny-yah! It’s been a while, huh?” I muse.

The younger nods his head.

“Well, I’d like you to meet Jimin, my boyfriend.”

Johnny’s eyes twinkle again, eyeing up the short blond next to me. “He is a cutie. Jimin, you’re one lucky guy. Yoongi doesn’t give this kind of special treatment to just anyone.”

Jimin just beams. “Thank you.”

“Why don’t you guys grab a seat, and I’ll send Taeyong to get your order.”

I nod and lead Jimin to a table near the back. Once we sit down, Jimin leans over the table and whispers, “Why is no one else here?”

I smile. “Usually they’re closed at this time, but I may or may not have pulled some strings,” I say with a playful smirk.

“You really are something,” Jimin giggles. 

As we look through the menu, Jimin’s eyes light up.

“Yay! I can have a caramel macchiato! I haven’t had one in so long,” he says excitedly.

I can’t help but to give him my signature gummy smile. “Is that your favorite coffee?” I ask. I want to get to know him more, and this date seems like the perfect time to do it.

Jimin nods. He seems so excited about the sugary drink that it makes me excited too.

Jimin and I talk a little bit more about our likes and dislikes before a red-haired boy walks over to our table. I take a closer look and see that it’s Taeyong.

“Yongie~“ I tease.

His face scrunches up. “Ah, hyung~ you know I hate that nickname.”

“Aww, Yongie, I know you secretly like it. Anyways, this is Jimin, my boyfriend.”

Taeyong smiles as he shakes his hand. “He looks like your type, hyung. He’s so cute!”

Jimin blushes, and I chuckle a bit too. “He is breathtakingly cute, isn’t he?” I ask, putting a possessive hand on his thigh.

Taeyong laughs as he sees this.

“By the way, thank you guys for staying late to do this for us. We really appreciate it.”

Taeyong nods. “Of course hyung. Johnny and I really wanted to see you again anyways, and when you mentioned you had a new boyfriend we knew we had to invite you all!”

“Aw, that’s so sweet! Thank you guys!” Jimin smiles.

Yong smiles too. “No problem! So what can I get you guys?”

Jimin goes first and orders his caramel macchiato. I order a black Americano (A/N: I may or may not have gotten these coffee names from the song Coffee by BTS haha). Before Taeyong leaves, I whisper something else to Taeyong who just smiles and nods. 

“Hyung, this one must be really special, huh?” He smirks as he walks away. Jimin looks surprised and confused.

“What was that all about?”

I rub his thighs and chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, baby. You’ll see it when it gets here.”

Much to my satisfaction, this seems to make Jimin even more confused.

“Okay… whatever you say,” he giggles.

As Jimin and I keep talking, we hear a loud noise coming from behind the counter. I look up, and see Johnny making our coffee. 

“Johnny-yah. I thought you didn’t make coffee anymore and had your employees do it?”

Johnny just smiles and shrugs. “This coffee is special,” he says with a wink.

“Hyungie~ you have such nice friends,” Jimin says with a bright smile on his face. 

“Right?” I agree. My friends really are awesome. 

A few minutes later, Taeyong comes over holding a tray with two coffees on it.

“Here’s your Macchiato and Americano. I hope you like them! Johnny put a bit of extra love in them,” he laughs as he shows us the cream hearts on top.

“Oh, and hyung, the other thing you ordered will be out soon. Lucas is having a hard time making it in the back,” he says to me, playfully rolling his eyes. “I swear that boy is from another planet or something.”

Jimin and I laugh along with him, but we can tell there’s a little bit of truth in his statement.

“Thanks, Yongie.”

He nods and then heads back into the kitchen with a “let me know if you need anything.”

When I turn back to Jimin, his face is already covered by the mug. He didn’t even stir or let his coffee cool down. “Jimin! Don’t drink it yet it’s—“

“Ouch!” he yells not two seconds later. “That’s hot!”

I shake my head, laughing. “I tried to warn you.” I try not to chuckle at his scrunched up face, but I can’t help it. “Oh my gosh you are too cute.”

“Hyung~ it’s not funny. I think I burnt my tongue.”

“Aww, want me to kiss it better?” I tease. Jimin’s eyes widen, and I just laugh.

“Hyung~~~”

“What?” I ask innocently.

“You’re a mess,” Jimin says with an eye roll.

“I’m your mess,” I say as I put my hand back on his thigh.

“True, Yoongi hyung is quite a mess. He gets pretty wild once you get to know him,” Taeyong says as he places a plate on our table and walks away.

I just shake my head. ‘What a little bitch,’ I say in my head.

“Ooh what’s this?” Jimin asks, his eyes lighting up at the sight and smell of sugar.

“They’re little heart shaped mochis.”

“Aww, how cute. Why’d you get them?”

I grin. “Because they’re cute and sweet like you.”

I lean in a little more, look him in the eyes, and whisper, “And also because I really want to taste it.” I smirk as he shivers. “You have no idea what I have in store for us tonight.”


	11. Chapter 11: I didn’t mean to... I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR CHAPTER 11: MENTIONS OF RAPE/NON-CON

*30 minutes later*

“That mochi was really good Yoongi! Thank you for this very special afternoon. I never expected you to do this for me,” Jimin comments with a shy, sweet smile. His smile makes his cheeks squish up and become irresistible. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Chim,” I smirk as I squish Jimin’s cheek and unexpectedly let out a low growl. 

Jimin’s cheeks turn pink at the sound. “We should p-probably go now, huh?” Jimin says, obviously flustered. 

I chuckle deeply and get up with my hand outstretched towards Jimin. 

“Come on, like I said I have many more things planned for this evening.” Jimin grabs my hand, and we head out of the cafe. 

I wave goodbye to my friends and yell quick goodbyes to them. I’m sure they’d understand the rush I’m in.

When we get to the car I continue to act like a goofy gentleman. With a deep bow and outstretched arm, I open up Jimin’s car door. 

“Why thank you my good sir,” Jimin giggles, doing a small curtsy before entering the car. 

I get in on my side and try to hide my smile. I’m excited. Both for what I have planned and for the fact that I am with Jimin. His presence is becoming the light of my life. The light that I want to keep forever. 

We had been driving for a few minutes when Jimin looks up at me, a confused look on his face. “This isn’t the way back to the beach house, Yoongi. Are you sure you know where you are going?” 

I smirk because I know exactly where we are going. 

“Believe me Chim, I’ve been around the block a few times. I think I know my way to my house by now don’t you think?” 

Jimin’s eyes widen at the realization that we were going to my house, and of course, a familiar blush grows on his cheeks. 

I pull the car up the driveway and quickly get out to open Jimin’s door once again. 

“Yoongi you don’t have to keep doing this for me. I’m capable of taking care of myself.” 

“I know, but I want to take care of you. I want to be your knight in shining armor for as long as you’ll let me.” 

Jimin let’s out the smollest giggle, and it makes my gummy smile shine through again. That alone is enough to make my heart warm. To know that I am able to make him happy. 

“Let’s go in, shall we?” 

Being my gentleman-self, I open the door to my house to let Jimin go inside first. I hear him gasp from inside which I expected. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. Gingerly, I place my head on his shoulder. 

“So what do you think?” 

Standing in the foyer, I tilt Jimin’s head to look up. The tall ceiling seems to never cease to rise, and a giant, glistening chandelier hangs down above our heads. In front of us, a magnificent wooden staircase stretches all the way up to the second floor where doorways that lead to the other rooms are. 

Jimin seems to be at a loss for words. The glint in his eye says it all. “W-wow. This is incredible!” Jimin muses, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I was not expecting this at all!”

I look at him with a confused expression to mask how I’m really feeling. I’d hoped he’d be this excited. “What do you mean by that, Chim?” 

Jimin, suddenly realizing what he might have implied, shakes his head. “N-not that I thought you couldn’t a-afford a place like this or anything... I guess I m-meant to say that I didn’t think a bartender would own a place like this. And seeing as you don’t act all… what’s the word I’m looking for…?”

“Posh?” I suggest, the smirk I’d been trying to hide slowly revealing itself.

Jimin nods his head. “Yeah, that. I mean, just wow. I’m so impressed.” He seems embarrassed, but I’ve dealt with this situation a few times. 

“Don’t worry about it; I get that a lot. My dad actually owns a pretty successful company. He sends me some money every now and then, so I can get by. His money manages to pay for the house, and my bartending pays for everything else.” I release Jimin from my hold, but to my surprise he turns around. 

“Well if your dad’s company is so successful, then why don’t you work there? I’m sure you could earn a lot more than you do now,” Jimin suggests. 

I try my best not to scrunch my face. It’s a sensitive topic that I’ve had numerous talks with my family about. It was true that my dad earned enough money to run a small country if he really wanted to, but I was never interested in the family business. 

“Ehh, a cubicle wasn’t my forte. I like interacting with people on a more personal level than just simple business transactions. That’s why I’m a bartender. Over the years you learn how to talk to people, especially drunk people, and it makes me feel like I’m really living. Heck, lucky for me that I was able to handle you as a drunk. Now that was a difficult task to handle,” I joke, poking him in the ribs.

Jimin lightly punches my arm as payback. “I understand. I’m the lucky one though. If you weren’t a bartender, who knows who I would’ve gone home with the night we met.” 

We put our foreheads together and there’s a moment of intimate silence. I feel the tension building the room and take my chance to peck Jimin’s delicate lips. 

He responds quickly and mimicks my action. In no time, we are making out against the front door. I don’t know how we got there, nor do I care.

Our tongues are dancing to the same song. They move in unison as if it were planned. The precious moment seems to last a lifetime until I break our contact. 

“Not yet, Jiminie. Soon, I promise. Why don’t we do something to distract ourselves?”

Jimin looks up at me, his doe eyes shining. “What do you want to do?”

“Do you want to watch a movie?” I ask.

Jimin perks up and nods. 

“What kind of movie do you want to watch?”

Jimin looks down at his shuffling feet, a sheepish smile creeping up his face. “Can we watch… a romance?”

I grin at the shy look on his face. “Aww, of course we can baby. Do you have any movie in mind?”

Jimin shakes his head no.

An idea pops into my head. I smirk.

“Uh oh, what’s that look on your face?” Jimin asks, genuinely nervous about what was to come.

I grab his hand and lead us through the halls to the spacious living room. A huge couch stretches in front of a giant flat screen tv.

I tackle Jimin onto the couch, and while on top of him ask, “Wanna watch Fifty Shades of Gr—“

“Yoongi!” Jimin cuts me off, swatting me with his free hand, his other stuck under me. I collapse on top of him and chuckle.

“No? I thought you’d be into that kind of stuff…” I smirk.

“Ah hyung~~” he whines. I ruffle his hair and climb off of him.

“I’m just joking with you, baby. I’ll let you choose anything,” I say while opening Netflix. I hand him the remote and gesture for him to scroll through the movies.

We end up settling on a romcom that’s on the sexier side of things. It starts out at a bar in a club, and I look over to Jimin and grin.

“Now this is my kind of movie!”

He hits me in the arm and laughs.

The movie starts out innocent enough with a few kisses here and there, but as it progresses, I sense a bed scene coming up. I look over to Jimin whose eyes are glued to the screen. He looks so turned on already and nothing has even happened yet.

And there it is. The scene.

The man carries the woman up the stairs to his bedroom and throws her onto the bed. Jimin looks up at me and I can see the arousal in his eyes. He turns back to the screen.

The man wastes no time stripping down to just his underwear, and the woman watches, lust in her gaze.

Before they continue, Jimin reaches for the remote and pauses the movie.

“Hyung,” he breathes out. “Now can we? Please?” he asks, practically moaning.

I hug him closer to me and kiss him on the forehead. “Do what, baby?” I tease.

“Ah, hyung~ You know what I mean~ please~” he says. He rolls his hips against mine, and that’s when I lose it.

I lean up on the back of the couch and brush the hair away from my forehead. “Bedroom. Now,” I groan as I scoop Jimin up and take off running.

The fact that I’m carrying Jimin doesn’t even register as I bound up the stairs, skipping every other step. He’s so light and is making me feel so crazy that I don’t even mind the fact that I’m carrying him. I just need him right now, no matter how.

As we near my bedroom, Jimin starts whispering little nothings into my ear which drives me even more crazy.

“Fuck, Jimin,” I huff.

“Yoongi I need this so bad… you’ve kept me waiting all day…”

I growl. “We’re almost there baby boy. I know you’re needy, but be patient for hyung, okay?”

“Hyung~~ It’s hard to be patient. I just want you so bad right now. I can’t wait to see what you’ll do to me~~”

I shudder at his words. “I need this too,” I say once we finally reach my room. I bounce Jimin up to the other side so I can open the door without putting him down and then run over to the bed, throwing Jimin down on top of it.

The look in his eyes says it all. They look so bright and lustful. His lips are red and swollen from him biting them. And his sun-kissed skin glistens from the sweat his arousal had worked up.

Once I let go of him, Jimin rolls over onto all fours and beckons me with his eyes. 

I waste no time diving into the bed myself. I push him down and roll him over so that I’m hovering over him. I grab his wrists and pin them over his head.

I fight the urge to bite into his neck as the beautiful strip of skin is exposed. I settle for light pecks instead. Jimin whines and squirms beneath my touch.

As much as I want to just devour the boy beneath me, I remind myself that we need to take this slow. That’s the only rational thought in my mind. Everything else is just saying, ‘Jimin, Jimin, Jimin.’

“Hyung~~ Please, I need your hand on me. Touch me, please…” Jimin whines.

I tsk at him. “Baby, we need to take this slow okay?”

Jimin whines and bucks his hips against me in protest, but listens to me anyways.

“Good boy,” I whisper in his ear.

As I continue to kiss down the boy’s neck, his shirt gets more and more in the way. I get off of him and gesture to the piece of clothing.

“Get this off, now,” I command Jimin.

The boy does as he is told and immediately flings his shirt to the ground. He moves down to unbutton his shorts too, but I bat his hand away.

“Uh, uh, uh. That’s my job,” I smirk at him. Jimin makes a pained noise and sinks back into the bed.

“No fun,” he pouts. 

I grab him by the hair on the back of his head and say, “Oh, there will be much fun in store for you.”

Jimin shudders and then I’m kissing him again. I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he sticks it out to let me suck on it.

I slowly make my way back down to Jimin’s chest and begin gently biting his sensitive nipples, my tongue darting out every once in a while. Jimin is a squeamish mess beneath me.

“Hyung~~ Please~~”

I roll my eyes but chuckle nonetheless. This is what I’d hoped would happen. He’s finally broken from the teasing. “Anything for you, baby boy.”

I kiss down from his chest to his stomach until my lips are practically at his waistband. Jimin bucks his hips up at how close I am, and I take the opportunity to tug his shorts off in one swift movement.

I palm his bulge through his boxers and smile to myself. He’s small.

As I continue to palm him and run my thumb over his short length, I lick back up his stomach and kiss his chest.

“You’re so fucking cute Jimin I can’t,” I whisper as he digs his fingernails into my scalp. I love the feeling.

“Hyung, more… please…” Jimin begs from beneath me. Without another word, I latch my teeth onto the waistband of Jimin’s underwear and pull it down until my nose is grazing his inner thighs.

He’s completely bare before me, and I’m in love. While he is small, he is also muscular and toned. His hair has started sticking to his forehead from his sweat, and I brush it away with careful loving fingers. I then drag my fingers down the side of his face, tracing his jaw. 

I stop once I reach his mouth and stick two fingers inside. Jimin seems confused and surprised at first, so I pull his hair with my free hand. I look him in his eyes and smirk 

“Suck,” I whisper. He quickly gets the message and licks my fingers, sucking them deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

I smirk. He’d be good at giving head.

“Good boy,” I coo as I pull the fingers out, a string of saliva still connecting them to Jimin’s lips. “Now flip over.”

Jimin does as he’s told, his bubble butt sticking up in the air. ‘What he lacks in the front, he makes up for in the back,’ I muse to myself.

With my not slicked up hand, I smack my hand against his ass, chuckling at the squeak the younger makes.

Without any warning at all, I begin circling one of my fingers around his hole. I watch in awe as he leans back against it, clenching against nothing. 

“Put it in, please hyung, I’ve been waiting for so long…” Jimin pleads. 

“Be patient, baby.” I say as I rub the spit around his entrance. Jimin can’t contain his desperation or noises which is driving me crazy. I take my free hand and grasp him firmly on the hip. “Stay still,” I whisper in his ear. Besides the shudder he does as my hot breath fans over his neck, he listens.

“What a good boy. You deserve this.”

And with that, I plunge one slicked up finger into his hole. Jimin practically screams.

“Yoongi,” he moans, collapsing into the bed. 

Ignoring him, I continue pumping the finger in and out, not stopping until I add a second finger. I scissor the fingers back and forth and grimace at the squelching noise it makes. ‘At least I know he’s slicked up well,’ I tell myself in response to the sound.

“Hyung, please…” Jimin moans out.

I can’t take it anymore. The desperation in his voice makes me want to fulfill his every need, to provide for all of his demands.

“Fuck, Jimin,” I say as I roll off of him and start taking off my clothes one piece at a time.

Jimin rolls into his side to watch me strip, and I grow more and more confident as his gaze becomes increasingly lustful as I remove all of my clothing.

He beckons me towards him with a single crook of his finger, but I don’t move yet. I reach down into the pocket of my shorts right before I take them off. Jimin raises a brow in question.

“Do you wanna know what Jin hyung gave me?” I ask him.

Jimin vigorously nods his head.

Smirking, I pull out a long strip of condoms and tear one off with my teeth.

Jimin’s face flushes. “J-Jin hyung gave you that?” he stutters out.

I just smile and nod. I take my shorts off and drop them to the ground, flicking the condom to lay on top of it, handy and at the ready. I know I’ll be needing it soon.

I decide to wait to take my boxers off, so I reach into my nightstand drawer and grab some lube. Jimin wasn’t nearly stretched enough to fit all of me inside of him. As much as I just wanted to jump into it already, I knew we had to be safe.

I look up, and Jimin watches me as I pour a glob off lube onto my fingers. I rub it together and climb back onto the bed.

“Roll back over,” I tell Jimin. He moves back to where his ass is facing towards me, and I smack it with my clean hand. I can’t help it.

Seconds later, I’m pressing into him with three fingers. Jimin begins moving around again to the point where I can’t get anything done. In my blind desperation to just make love to the boy beneath me, I hold his legs in place with my own on top and grasp him firmly by the neck.

Suddenly, Jimin freezes. He looks back at me, and his eyes turn dark.

“Stop…” he whispers. I immediately stop touching him and lean back.

“What’s wrong, Jimin? Haven’t you done this before?” I ask, immediately regretting the words that came out of my mouth when I see the look on his face. He looks so distraught it breaks my heart. I look away in embarrassment, and when I turn back around I see Jimin crying.

“Baby? What’s the matter?” I ask as I move to sit next to him and stroke his cheek, wiping his tears away.

He sucks in a breath and nearly chokes on the spit that’s collecting in his mouth. “I-I-I’m sorry…” he whispers.

“No, no, no there’s nothing to be sorry about. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I-I… I can’t do this…”

“Why not baby? You were doing just fine,” I reassure him. But something tells me it goes deeper than that. 

Jimin pauses for a moment, picking his words carefully.

“That’s what… HE did to me. He touched me the same way you did, and it scared me. I’m sorry.” He croaks out the last word, soon after, bursting into tears.

I hug him, trying to take in what he just said. “What who did to you?”

“M-my…” he looks up at me, and I can tell he’s having trouble forming the words.

“It’s okay, Jimin. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” I reassure him.

Jimin shakes his head. “I want to though. I h-have to. That’s how my e-ex touched me. I had no say. He… he… he raped me, Yoongi. He raped me and left me after that. He choked me with his own hands, tied me to the bed, forced me… forced me to…”

“Enough,” I say, pulling him into my side. He wraps his arms around my torso and presses his head into my chest, soaking my shirt with big, fat sobs. I kiss his hair and rub his back until he stops shaking.

“You're okay. I’m here. Everything is okay. Just let it all out.”

At my words, Jimin begins breaking out in tears again. He’s convulsing on top of me, and I feel so bad. I never meant to trigger his PTSD.

“Do you wanna just go to sleep?” I ask him sweetly. He nods his head against me. I smile.

I roll over to get a towel to clean him, but Jimin clings onto me tighter.

“I’m fine,” he says. “Let’s just sleep like this. We can clean up in the morning.”

“Okay good night,” I say, rolling back into bed and pulling the covers over us.

Jimin responds by snuggling closer to me.

“Good night baby. Don’t think about it too much. I love you.”

Jimin hums and nods into my chest.


	12. Chapter 12: Why are you here?

*Jimin’s POV*

It’s been a few days since my accident at Yoongi’s house. He was completely understanding about it. I found myself falling for him even more each passing day. Earlier today Yoongi had texted me and here we were on a stroll. 

As Yoongi and I are walking on the sidewalk, I feel a weird sensation on my ass. It takes me a second to realize that someone just groped me.

“What the fu—“ I start as I turn around. I pause, however, when I see who it was. I stop dead in my tracks. I feel that Yoongi has stopped too.

“Hey,” the person says with an evil smirk and deep voice. “Didn’t think I’d follow you all the way here, huh?”

“Y-Yoongi… let’s get out of here…” I stammer. The man’s dark eyes seem to look right into my soul. I shudder.

The man crosses his arms over his chest and smiles at me, a smile that I immediately recognize as fake and forced.

“Oh you’re not going ANYWHERE, Jimin,” he responds, taking a step closer. 

“Okay, who the fuck are you?!” Yoongi yells, lunging at the man. He doesn’t flinch. He stands slightly in front of me, covering me from his gaze.

“Oh, Jimin didn’t tell you about me? I’m Kai. A pleasure,” the man replies coolly, shifting his eyes from me to Yoongi before landing back on me. His expression reveals how much he is enjoying messing with me. Just like he used to. 

Yoongi is fuming beside me. “No, it’s not a pleasure. Leave Jimin alone. We’ll be going now,” Yoongi says, grabbing my hand and leading us away. The only problem is there’s a hand on my shoulder that’s keeping me from moving. When I turn to shrug it off, I gasp as I see another familiar face. Baekhyun.

“Hey sweetheart.”

“Excuse me, WHAT did you just say?” Yoongi asks, his grip tightening on my hand.

“What? That’s what I always call him. If not sweetheart then it’s kitten or—“

“Enough!” I yell. “Why the fuck are you guys here? What do you want?”

Kai seems to ponder that question. He taps a finger on his chin in an obnoxiously overactive way that makes me want to punch him even more. I feel like I’m on the verge of tears.

“Oh we just want to talk, that’s all.”

“And now we’ve talked, so we’ll be going now,” Yoongi says, sensing my anger and fear. He grabs both of my shoulders more forcefully this time and leads us away from them.

Before we turn the corner, I peer over my shoulder one more time and see Kai with a smug face and the other, Baekhyun, with his arms crossed. The latter looks like he wants to run after me, but Kai holds out his arm to stop him. Baekhyun nods, and Kai keeps eye contact with me until they turn around and leave. 

“Jimin.” 

I snap my head back towards Yoongi.

After we round the corner, Yoongi suddenly stops. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asks me.

I look at him confused before I feel the tears start to run down my face. My vision gets blurry and my cheeks feel hot.

“Oh, Jimin, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here,” Yoongi says reassuringly. He pulls me in for a hug and wraps one arm around my body while running his other hand soothingly through my hair.

I soon let my emotions take over. I’m a coughing, spasming mess, but Yoongi still holds tight onto me. He rubs my back and whispers softly into my ear.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” he repeats over and over again. 

Once I finally calm down, he grabs my hand again and we keep walking.

“Jimin, who were those guys?”

I sigh. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now…” I say honestly. My head is still spinning and I feel like I might throw up if I talk about them right now.

Yoongi nods his head understandingly. “Do you wanna go grab some coffee or something?”

I can’t help the smile that unfurls on my face.

“I think there’s a caramel macchiato with your name on it,” he says, tickling my side.

I giggle and grab his hand. “Oh my god, I love you Yoongi. Let’s go!” 

We head to the nearest coffee shop, and I replay my words in my head. I could’ve never imagined someone more perfect for me. 

Yeah, that’s right, I’m in love with Min Yoongi.


	13. Chapter 13: Telling Jin

*Jimin’s POV*

Once Yoongi and I arrive at my house, I kiss him while we’re still in the car and wave bye, but Yoongi shakes his head. 

“I want to walk you inside.”

I can’t help the stupid grin that takes over my face. Yoongi gets out of the car and quickly runs over to open my door.

I giggle as he holds out his hand to help me out. “I told you that you didn’t have to do that anymore.”

Yoongi grabs me by the face and pecks me on the lips. “And I told you that I wanted to keep doing it. It shows that I care about you,” he explains as we walk towards the beach house hand-in-hand.

“You’re so cheesy…” I tease.

“And you’re so adorable that I can’t help it,” he says, patting me on the head and squishing my cheeks. I can’t help but blush.

Once we walk up the steps, I finally kiss Yoongi goodbye for real this time. Our little peck turns into a bit more, but we’re interrupted by the front door opening.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, am I interrupting something?!” Jin yelps, surprised.

Yoongi chuckles and shakes his head. “It’s fine, hyung. I was just kissing him goodbye. I’ll see you all later!” he says, backing down the stairs and waving goodbye.

“Oh, okay! Bye Yoongi, we’ll see you around, I’m sure,” Jin laughs. I echo his last sentence and then we head inside.

Not even two seconds after we close the door and walk inside, Jin is pressing me with questions. “What happened? What did you guys do? Where did you guys sleep? Did he hurt you? Did he treat you right?”

I just laugh at his array of questions. “Hyung, there’s no way I can answer all of those questions at once.”

“Fine then,” he says as he walks us to sit on the couch. He folds his legs and props his head up on one of his hands. “So… what did you guys do?” he asks.

I smile as I think about all of the fun things we did and then frown as I remember the… less pleasant things. I take a deep breath and start with a smile. “Well, first we went to a coffee shop that was owned by Yoongi’s friends. They were all so nice.”

Jin smiles. “Aww, how sweet of him.”

I giggle, “I know right? And then after that he took me back to his house. It’s GORGEOUS hyung. Like a huge mansion.”

Jin’s eyes light up. “Really? Yoongi is rich?”

I nod. “I was surprised at first too. It turns out his dad is the owner of a huge company.”

Jin smirks. “Being a sugar baby suits you.”

“Ah hyung~~~~” I whine in protest. “That’s not what I… hyung~~~”

Jin just chuckles and ruffles my hair. “So what’d y’all do at his house?”

I smile as I remember the fun we had. “Well, we tried to watch a movie but…”

Jin raises an eyebrow at me.

“Then, we…” I pause to think of how to word it without making Jin have a heart attack. 

“Had sex?” Jin suggests bluntly.

“What no! Well… kinda… almost…”

“Aww, what happened?” 

I look up at him utterly confused. “You’re not surprised or upset?”

Jin shrugs. “Why would I be? Yoongi seems like a nice guy, and I trust him.”

I smile gratefully, but Jin can tell something is wrong.

“What happened Chim? Don’t tell me he hurt you!”

I immediately sit up and shake my head. “No, no, no. Not at all. He just…” I squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. “He touched me, and it reminded me of…” I can’t bring myself to even say his name.

“Kai?” Jin whispers, grabbing my hands.

I nod, the tears falling freely. Jin tsks and wipes my tears with his sleeve. “It’s okay, Jimin. Kai will never mess with you again. You’re safe now. You’re safe with Yoongi, okay?”

I sniffle and nod.

“Have you talked to him about it?” he asks, his soothing voice calming me down a little bit.

I nod. “I told him… that… about what happened… and we stopped,” I choke out between sobs.

Jin hugs me and rubs my back. I feel my tears falling on his shirt so I move my head, but Jin moves it back against him and holds it in place. That makes me cry even more. He cares so much.

“Shhh… you’re okay, alright? Hyung will take care of you, okay?”

I cling onto him and nod into his shirt. “Thank you hyung.”

Jin responds by hugging me tighter. He gently combs his fingers through my hair.

“He treats me so well, hyung. No one I’ve been in a relationship has been anything like him. I— I love him.”

Jin lets out a deep breath that he seems to have been holding. “I’m so glad,” he breathes. “When you didn’t come home last night, I knew everything was probably okay, but I was so worried.”

I lean into him, rubbing my face against his arm. “Y-you’re the best, hyung. Thank you for… for t-taking care of me,” I sob out.

Jin rubs my back again. “You don’t have to keep thanking me,” he says while leaning back away from me. He wipes my tears away with his sleeve again and perks back up when he sees me smile.

“So what happened after that?”

I feel my stomach churn. The nauseating thought of having to talk about the encounter again makes me recoil from his touch.

Jin’s face falls. “Oh god, please tell me you didn’t—“

I nod before he can finish his sentence. My tears are falling again, and coughs rack my body. “W-we… saw…”

Jin hugs me again. “You don’t have to say it if you want, okay?”

I nod as Jin releases his tight grip on me. “All you have to tell me is this one thing. Do I need to go round up a search party to find and kill someone?” he asks in a teasing tone.

I laugh through my tears. Jin has such a way of cheering me up. “No, hyung. I think I’ll be fine,” I tell him. He doesn’t seem to be convinced.

“We can use Jungkook as bait and then send Namjoon after them, and god only knows what mayhem he’ll cause,” the older laughs.

“No, hyung, I’m really fine. And I’d prefer if this whole conversation stayed between the two of us,” I say timidly. As much as I love Namjoon and Jungkook, I’d prefer to not have them worrying about me or asking me more questions.

Jin nods in understanding. “Of course, Jimin.” He pauses and then looks up at me. “Do you wanna cuddle and take a nap?”

I giggle. “Hyung is so clingy. Why don’t you cuddle with Joonie hyung later?”

Jin whines. “I know how you get when you’re emotionally drained. I just offered to help you,” he pouts.

I pretend to pout back but a moment later, I tackle Jin back against the couch. “You know me so well. Let’s take a nap right here,” I tell him. I’m on top of him, but Jin pushes me a bit to the side, my back against the couch. I face him and bury my face in his chest. Something about being in his arms is so comforting.

“Don’t worry, Jimin. Hyung’s got you. Everything will be okay.”

And those are the words I fall asleep to, nestled into Jin’s body. I couldn’t have asked for more. 

*Two hours later*

I wake up to the sickening sound of skin against skin and moaning. I rub my eyes as the sound registers in my head.

“What the fu—“

“Shh… Namjoon~ We don’t want to w-wake him up d-do we?”

I freeze. ‘Where am I?’ 

Hesitantly, in fear of what I would see, I open one eye and sigh in relief. I’m still on the couch in the living room.

I roll over and immediately shove my face back into my blanket. Namjoon and Jin’s bedroom door is wide open, and I catch a glimpse of what’s going on.

I hear them kiss and try to cover my ears, but it’s no use. If that’s them trying to be quiet, I don’t want to hear what they’re normally like.

Namjoon chuckles. “Our Jimin is probably fast asleep after what happened with Kai earlier. Let’s not worry about that whole situation, okay. I just wanna focus on you and your sexy body, hyung.”

Jin moans as they pick up speed again and I try not to gag. I feel sick. The realization of Namjoon’s words settles in. ‘Why are they talking about me? What did Jin tell him? Does he know about what happened earlier?’

Suddenly, I’m fuming. ‘Jin must’ve told him everything. How else would he know?’

Without thinking, I get up from the couch and storm into their room.

“JIN HYUNG! WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DARE YOU!”

Jin and Namjoon turn to me in shock and scramble to cover themselves up.

“Jimin! What are you doing!”

“Just get some clothes on and get the fuck out here, both of you!”

Jin and Namjoon share a worried look before I slam the door and stomp back to the couch.

I take a few breaths and try to calm myself. I hadn’t intended to be that harsh with them, but I don’t feel bad at all. The only thought that’s running through my mind is, ‘How dare you, how dare you, how dare you.’

I hear Jin and Namjoon shuffling around behind the closed door and whispering about something. Moments later, they file out, one after the other, and join me on the couch. I’m tapping my feet impatiently.

“Jimin…” Jin starts. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding. I—“

“Hyung, I know what I heard. Don’t try to lie, it’ll only make things worse. I told you not to tell anyone, and CLEARLY you did.”

Namjoon looks up at me, confused. “What do you mean?”

“HYUNG! WHAT—“

“Jimin,” Jin says in a voice that makes both Namjoon and I shudder.

“What?” I say, brattily crossing my arms.

“Jimin, listen to me right now. You do NOT have that tone with me, okay? That is so incredibly rude!”

I roll my eyes at him, but Jin ignores it. He continues, “Now what are you talking about? What’s so important that you have to invade our privacy like that?”

“You very well know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t think I didn’t hear what you said.”

“Jimin, we have no idea what you are talking about,” Namjoon says with impatience laced in his words.

I point a finger at him accusingly. “You said that I was probably still asleep after what happened with Kai earlier.”

Jin’s eyes widen.

I huff in annoyance. “How are you going to refute that, huh? How DARE YOU go and do the exact thing I told you not to do! I trusted you to keep it to yourself but you just had to tell everyone, didn’t you? How dare you do that to me! Even after you promised you wouldn’t and—”

“Jimin calm down,” Jin says soothingly. I look up and realize that he’s moved closer to me and is about to wipe the tears I didn’t even know were falling down my cheeks. Without thinking, I bat his hand away and immediately feel bad once I see the disappointed look on his face.

Jin is on his knees in front of me instead. He puts his hands on my knees and attempts to calm me down. I know I’m being difficult and irrational and not letting him talk, but I’m so drunk with rage that I can’t even make reasonable decisions right now.

“Namjoon, do you mind if you leave us alone for a second?” he whispers. Joon nods and heads back into their bedroom. 

Jin then pushes himself onto the couch and scoots in next to me. “Jimin. Look at me.”

I lift my gaze and let him wipe my eyes this time.

“Jimin, I want you to know that I didn’t tell him anything and—“

“What do you mean you told him nothing! I literally just—“

“Jimin, calm down. I need you to calm down and listen to me, okay?”

Reluctantly, I shut my mouth and listen to him.

“Let me try that again. I didn’t tell him anything, but I wasn’t going to lie to him. All I told him was that you were shaken up because of the thought of Kai being here, and I had to cuddle you to sleep. He came home and was upset to see me cuddling with someone else. I was protecting you, Jimin. That’s why I was so upset when you just burst in and started pointing fingers and making wild accusations. That was not okay.”

Suddenly, I start bursting out crying again. I can feel Jin next to me hesitating to hug me, but his motherly instincts get the best of him, and his arms are wrapped around me in no time. “I-I’m sorry…” I choke out. “I didn’t… know. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…”

Jin tsks. “You can’t lash out like that, okay? And you especially can’t invade Namjoon and my privacy. I accept your apology, but if it happens again I’m going to be really upset, Jimin.”

I nod, ashamed of myself for my reckless actions. “Thank you, hyung. I’ll never do it again,” I assure him. I never want to face that embarrassment or shame ever again.

Jin nods and opens his arms up to hug me again. I eagerly crawl into them and rest my side against his chest. “I’m sorry…” I whisper. Tears are still streaming down my face.

Jin sighs and gets up and walks towards his bedroom. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish what we’d started. Namjoon?” He asks, opening the door. The man leaps up from the bed, eager to see his hyung again. He already has his shirt off, and I spin around on my heel. I hear Jin slam the door from behind me as I retreat into my room.

I sigh as I plop onto the bed. “Damn, I really fucked up…” 

I then take my phone out of my pocket, and even though I’m sad, I can’t help but to smile.

I have three text messages and one missed call. They’re all from Yoongi.

‘Hey baby, are you doing alright?’  
‘I miss you already…’  
‘I want to see you soon, text me when you get this.’

I hug the phone to my chest. How sweet of him to think of me and text me. I quickly text him back, all of my negative feelings from earlier are thrown out the window.

‘Hey hyung~~ I’m feeling better, thanks for thinking of me! I miss you too. Can I come visit you at the bar today? I want to see you.’

I giggle and hit send. I think about adding a little innuendo, but stop myself. I want to see how he’ll respond first.

I’m only waiting two minutes before my phone vibrates in my pocket. ‘I’m glad you’re feeling good. When you get here, I know I can make you feel even better 😏 😉’ my screen reads.

I squirm. The thought of Yoongi’s hands on me again sends a shiver down my spine. The next time we do anything together, I promise myself to not let Kai ruin it. I don’t want to think about him anymore.

‘Can’t wait to find out…’ I respond before I go get changed into a cute outfit. 

As I leave the house, I yell that I’m leaving, but I doubt Namjoon or Jin can hear me over their moans. I roll my eyes and leave a note on the counter.

“Bye!” I yell one last time before I hop into my car and head to the bar.


	14. Chapter 14: The way you make me feel

*Yoongi’s POV*

I’m nervous. I don’t know why. Usually I’m not this nervous when Jimin comes by, but this time I’m practically sweating buckets.

“Hyung!” I hear a voice behind me.

I jump out of my skin and turn around. A smiling Taehyung is behind me.

“Taehyung-ah! You can’t do that. You scared the shit out of me!”

He giggles. “That was kinda the point,” he says with a lopsided grin. I sigh and roll my eyes while putting my hands on my hips.

“You really are… something,” I say.

“What’ve you got your panties in a bunch for? Is something special coming? Or should I say… someone?”

I try to hide the grin that appears on my face, but it’s no use. In seconds, I’m grinning like an idiot. “You’ll have to see,” I smirk.

“Aww, your Jiminie is coming isn’t he?” the younger prods.

I shrug but smile nonetheless at the mention of his name. “Maybe…”

“How cute.”

“I don’t know why, but I’m so nervous…” I admit.

“Of what? Seeing your boyfriend who’s positively whipped for you? Nothing could go wrong. See look, here he comes.”

I look up, and my jaw drops. Jimin looks absolutely gorgeous. I check him out, not even trying to hide the fact that I am scanning him up and down, and when he notices, he blushes. He looks happy to see me, but I can also sense something else. 

I come out from behind the bar and hug the boy. He clings onto me tighter than usual, and that’s when I know my intuition was right. Something’s wrong.

I let him sit down and greet him with a “Hey, baby boy. How are you?”

Jimin scrunches his nose and says, “I’m okay… I just… had a fight with Jin, but it’s okay now.”

I pour him a glass of water and reach for his hands. He places his tiny palm in my hands, and I can’t help but to muse at how adorably small he is. “Are you comfortable telling me…” I try cautiously.

Jimin nods, understanding completely. “I told him about… what happened… and there was a misunderstanding, but it’s okay now. Let’s not worry about that though, I came here to get my mind off it. Let’s talk about you. How’s Yoongi?”

I grin and fight the urge to pinch his cheeks. Instead of answering his question, I say, “You’re adorable.”

Jimin blushes. “You’re sexy,” he responds.

“Okay, okay, we get it lovebirds. No need to profess your love every three seconds,” Taehyung whines.

“As if you and Jungkook don’t do that every time you see each other,” I retort.

Tae just rolls his eyes. “Jimin, I know you probably only want drinks from your sExY bOyFriEnD,” he teases, “but do you want me to make you my juice cocktail? It’s my specialty. On the house, of course,” he winks.

I shake my head at his comment and decide to ignore it. “They’re actually really, really good,” I chime in.

Jimin shrugs and nods. “Sure, I’ll try it. What’s in it?”

“That, my friend, is a secret,” he whispers. “But there’s no alcohol, so Jin doesn’t have to worry his pretty little head.”

Jimin snorts. “As if. He probably doesn’t even know I’m gone.” 

Taehyung gives him a confused look.

Jimin smiles and clarifies, “Him and Namjoon are…”

Taehyung finally realizes what Jimin means and his face becomes red just thinking about it. “Did not need that image in my head…” he says.

I shake my head and chuckle. “What? What’s wrong with couples having sex? It’s not that uncommon. I mean, some couples around you… could have…” I tease, wiggling my eyebrows.

“EWWWW! YOONGI! WHY!!!”

Jimin and I burst out laughing.

“You know what, for that, Jimin you only get orange juice. I’m taking a break,” the boy says, sounding dramatically offended. He walks off giggling.

“Bye, Tae. Sorry~~” Jimin calls after him.

I smile at him and slide him the orange juice that Tae left behind. He catches it and wraps his lips around the rim of the cup, not breaking eye contact with me. He then tilts his head at such a sinful angle and gulps down the juice, his Adam’s apple bobbing in a delicious way. I want to bite into it. After a few more sips, Jimin puts the glass down and smirks at me.

“I like when you stare at me. It turns me on,” the boy says, stating the first thing that comes to mind. He seems a little startled that he said the words aloud, but he doesn’t seem ashamed or upset.

I’m at a loss for words, flustered by his bluntness, so I tear my eyes away, but Jimin grabs my hands from across the bar and rubs his fingers over them.

“God, you’re so fucking adorable. What am I going to do with you?”

“You can kiss me…” he suggests.

I widen my eyes. “Here? At work? I-in front of all of these people…”

Jimin smirks. “Are you scared?” Jimin asks sounding genuinely surprised. I know usually I’m the dominant, shameless one in our relationship, but something about the way Jimin is acting makes me feel weak.

“No, I’m just… what if people see? What if my BOSS sees?”

Jimin takes a look around the bar. There’s a group of three girls sitting in the corner, and a drunk old man sitting at a table across the room. Not to mention, Hoseok was in his office, likely unaware of Jimin’s presence.

“Hyung~~ there’s literally no one here.”

I sigh, admitting that he was right. I lean over the bar and try to peck him on the lips, but Jimin grabs onto my shirt and pulls me in for a long kiss. His wet lips move anything but gracefully against my own, and it’s electrifying. I swear I hear the group of girls giggling from behind me, but I ignore them. All I’m focused on right now is Jimin. 

Soon, a wave of arousal has washed over me, and I’m feeling more and more turned on. Just as I’m about ready to leap over the bar to get closer to Jimin, his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and his eyes widen.

“Fuck…” he whispers, running a hand through his hair. He shows me that the screen reads ‘Jin hyung’ and I become concerned.

“He doesn’t know where I am, ugh,” he says before he answers.

“Hello?”

“I’m at the bar with Yoongi.”

“No, not just him, it’s opened so there are other people too. Tae is here somewhere and—“

“Ah, hyung~~~~ Right now?”

“But—“

Jimin puts the phone down on the counter. “The motherfucker hung up on me,” he whines. “He wants me to come home…”

I frown but assure him that it’s alright. “Let me walk you to your car.”

Jimin laughs. “Hyung, my car is literally right out there,” he says pointing to the far side of the parking lot. Right next to the lot is an alley, and it makes me nervous.

“Jimin, trust me, just let me walk you. I want to stay with you as long as possible.”

Jimin shakes his head with a giggle. “You little flirt. I’ll be fine. Plus, don’t you have a job to do, Mr. bartender?”

I sigh. “Fine, but I’m gonna watch you through the window, okay?”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “You’re too much. I love you,” he says as he pecks me one more time.

“Love you too, Chimmy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh we already know smth bad’s about to happennnnnn


	15. Chapter 15: We meet again...

*Jimin's POV*

I bound out of the bar as happy as can be. I’m so glad I got to spend time with Yoongi even if Jin did kind of ruin it.

I’m almost to my car when I feel someone’s eyes on me. I look around, and my gaze lands on the alley Yoongi was talking about. I see a dark figure emerge from the shadows and I narrow my eyes at it.

“Who’s there?” I say, trying to sound tough but sounding pitiful.

The figure keeps stepping closer, and I can now see that it’s a man.

“Stay away from me,” I cry out weakly.

The man is out of the alley now, but a mask conceals his face and hair covers his eyes. He’s dressed in black and camo. I try to run, but my feet won’t move. I’m frozen in fear.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here?”

I recognize that voice and immediately cringe away.

“What are you doing here… all alone? Hmm?”

“St-stay back!” I yell, finally finding my voice.

“Aww I’m s-sorry, but I’m not gonna d-do that,” he says, mocking my stutter. He lunges toward me, and I take a step back.

“Why are you here? Why can’t you just leave me ALONE!”

The man chuckles darkly and takes off his mask. He brushes his hair away from his forehead, so I can see his face clearly now. I shudder. I didn’t want to see that face ever again, but here he is, in front of me once again.

“Now where’s the fun in that? Did you really think I’d let you get away that EASILY?” he growls taking another step forward.

“Why are you doing this?!” I yell, completely frustrated.

This just seems to spur the man on even more; his eyes become wilder, and his expression becomes more smug. He reaches a hand out to stroke my cheek, but I dodge it by stepping back. He reaches out again, but this time my back comes in contact with my car. 

“Because both of us know we have some unfinished business, no?” he smirks, pressing both of his hands against the car on either side of me.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Kai?”

Hearing his name, Kai smiles. “I like it when you say my name. I always have,” he says honestly. He seems kind of embarrassed by it almost.

“You’re a fucking psychopath.”

Kai frowns. “Aww, I was hoping you would be kinder to me. We did date after all.”

I sneer. “Yeah, before I realized truly how much of a fucking psycho you are. And before you…”

This seems to pique Kai’s interest. “Before I… what?” he whispers in my ear.

I burst into tears. I bury my face in my hands and try to push him off, but he won’t budge.

“You very well know what you did!” I hear another voice yell before I hear a punch, and suddenly Kai isn’t against me anymore.

I look up, and see Yoongi. He’s seething and poised over Kai who’s writhing on the ground and holding his bleeding head.

“If you DARE move another muscle, I’ll hit you where it really counts.”

Kai becomes still. I sigh in relief. My hero has saved me. I move to go stand next to Yoongi, but he waves me back.

“No, Jimin, you stay away,” he says sternly. 

I startle at how demanding his voice is, and he seems surprised and apologizes, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Kai.

“Get out of here.”

“What?”

“Jimin, get in your car and drive away. Go home. Just get out of here. I have some… business to attend to…” he says grimly.

I nod in understanding, and without any hesitation get in my car. Before I drive off, I roll down the window and say, “Please don’t kill him, Yoongi.”

He looks up at me and smiles pitifully at me. “I’ll call you later and tell you everything, I promise.” 

I nod. “Thank you, I love you.”

He nods back at me and shoos me off.

As I’m driving back home, I say a silent prayer.

‘God, please don’t let anyone die.’

*Yoongi’s POV*

After I see Jimin drive off, I waste no time. I kick Kai in the stomach just for good measure before I drag him by his arms into the bar. Luckily, it’s mostly empty aside from intoxicated people who are too drunk to even understand what’s happening. Tae looks up at me for a second, but I just shake my head and he shrugs.

I drag Kai into Hoseok’s office, and without any warning, I throw him into the room and close the door behind us. 

I look up, and Hoseok is gawking at me.

“Stop staring at me and help me tie this bastard up!” I yell. He seems to get the message quickly and ties him to a chair without asking any questions.

At this point, Kai seems to have slightly come to his senses. He resists against his constraints to no avail, but instead of lashing out, he just leans back against the chair and seems to be relaxed. He looks up at me and gives me that god-awful smirk of his.

“Whatcha gonna do you me, huh?” he asks cockily.

“God, Jimin was right. You are so fucking annoying. What did he ever see in you?”

Kai sneers. “You’re funny. I like you.”

Hoseok turns to me. “Is this…”

I ignore him. “What the fuck did you even come here for? Why were you on Jimin like that?!”

Kai gives me an innocent shrug. “I just wanted some booze and happened to run into him.”

I narrow my eyes at him. “Right, and that’s why you were hiding in that alley like a psychopath.”

He just shrugs again. I slap him in the face.

“Tell me the truth,” I growl. I hear Hoseok jump behind.

“Y-Yoongi, d-don’t you think you’re o-over r-reacting…”

With my eyes still narrowed, my gaze still icy, I turn around and look straight at Hoseok. He freezes and then heads toward the door.

“I-I’ll just be out here then…”

I turn back to Kai. “I hope you know that I’m not here to play your stupid games. I just want answers, you got me?”

Kai rolls his eyes. “Geez, no need to be like that. Sure, what do you want to know?”

“Why. Are. You. Here.”

“If you must know, I missed Jimin.” He pauses to think for a minute. “And I think he missed me too,” he adds as an afterthought.

My face falls. “What do you mean?”

He shrugs. “Our breakup was… messy to say the least. There’s no way there’s no feelings left between us.”

I’m taken aback. “But Jimin said…”

“Oh don’t listen to Jimin. He just says random shit just to pick up guys. He’ll say anything to seduce someone,” he says with a crazed smile on his face.

“What about you? Why did you guys get together?”

“We went to the same high school way back in the day, and we had some mutual friends but didn’t really talk to each other until we were in college.”

“Who were you guys friends with?” I ask, I’m intrigued now. I can’t believe I’m listening to this psychopath talk, but I need to find out everything.

“Well, there was this guy named Namjoon. I think he’s still friends with Jimin, isn’t he?”

My jaw drops. “You and Namjoon were friends?”

He snorts. “Hell yeah. So was Baekhyun until we realized… what he was like…”

I give him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“In high school he started dating some prissy rich college guy who took over his whole life. I swear it’s like he was brainwashed. He started hanging out with us less and ended up leaving our friend group because of him.”

“Don’t tell me his name was—“

Kai smirks. “Kim Seokjin.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“That little bastard. He tried to get into Jimin’s head too after we graduated and went to college. He told him that I was no good and to stay away from me. Luckily, when I asked him out, he agreed and we dated for a long time.”

I grimace at this. That’s definitely not something I wanted to hear. Was Jin really manipulating Jimin?

“Jimin told me you raped him,” I say bluntly.

Kai’s eyes widen. “I raped HIM? What the fuck, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” he says while laughing. I can sense something off about his laughter, but I can’t put my finger on it.

“Jimin wanted to have sex with me. He actually seemed to be quite enjoying himself,” Kai says, looking directly at me. The look in his eyes is that of a wild animal and that's when I remember.

“Oh god why am I here listening to a psychopath like you. You’re so full of shit I can’t even,” I say as I kick his leg.

Kai doesn’t even flinch and just rolls his eyes. “Believe what you want. Jimin’s a slut, and he’ll never love you anyways.”

Hearing that is what sets me off. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!” I yell as I send a fist flying into his face.

After I wipe off my bloody knuckles, I look back at Kai and he’s completely knocked out. I check his pulse before untying him and dragging him by the arm once again out of the office.

Hoseok gives me a worried look as I come out of the office. “Is everything—“

“Hold on, gimme a sec. I have some trash to take out. Be right back,” I growl.

I’m about to throw him back into the alley, but I don’t want him to wake up and have to deal with him again, so I call the police instead.

“And that’s the last we’ll be seeing of you... I hope...”


	16. Chapter 16: I wanna see you again

*Thirty Minutes Later*

“So what happened?” Hoseok and Taehyung ask curiously after Kai is gone. 

I just laugh, a giddy excitement running through me. “Hold on. I promised Jimin I’d call him. I’ll tell you all at the same time.”

They nod and I pull out my phone and call the boy.

“Hyungie~~” he answers.

“Jiminie, did you get home alright? He didn’t hurt you, right?” I say to make sure.

“Yes hyung, I’m all good. How about you? How’d it go?” he asks excitedly. I can hear the anxiety in his voice.

I smile. “I’m gonna put you on speaker and tell Taehyung and Hoseok too, okay?”

“Ah, hi Taehyung and Hoseok hyung! Yeah, that’s fine!”

“Jiminie!” Tae yells into the phone upon hearing Jimin’s voice.

“Taehyungie!!” he yells back, earning a boxy smile from the boy next to me. “And Hoseok hyungie too!!” he adds.

“Jimin-ah! You’re doing well?”

“Yes, hyung! I’m all good!”

“Okay, okay, do you guys wanna hear what happened or not?”

*After Yoongi tells the story*

*Jimin’s POV*

“You sure they’ll be gone by then, hyung?”

“Yeah, we close at midnight and we usually leave by 12:15. But why?”

I giggle into the phone. “You’ll see tonight.” And with that, I hang up and start planning my outfit for tonight.

After digging through my luggage for a while, I huff in frustration. “Jin hyung!” I yell.

I hear him scramble across the hall and slide into my room, nearly slipping on the hardwood floor.

“Everything good? Are you okay?”

I giggle at his worried expression. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just need some help picking out an outfit.”

Jin sighs in relief. He smirks a bit after he realizes what I said. “I’m pretty good at that, aren’t I?”

“That’s why I called you, hyung,” I giggle.

He squats down on the floor next to me. “Let’s see what we’re working with.”

*30 minutes later*

“That’s it! He’ll never be able to resist you in that.” He spins me around to look at the outfit in the mirror and I can’t help the blush that creeps up to my face.

I’m wearing white, high waisted shorts with a navy blue button down (unbuttoned upon Jin’s request). I turn around, and my asscheeks slightly hang out beneath the shorts. Jin tugs them up a little bit more and adjusts the waistband so they’ll stay that way.

I cover my face in my hands. “Hyung~~”

Jin just laughs. “What? You wanna get laid, right? You’ve gotta show him what you’ve got.”

“Ah, hyung~~~” I whine, even more embarrassed than before.

Jin ignores me and runs to his room to grab something. He comes back with a pair of his sunglasses in hand. “Wear these and your light brown sandals with it and you’re all set.”

I widen my eyes. “Y-you’ll let me wear those glasses?”

He shrugs. “They’re my cheap pair anyways. Just give em’ back, okay?”

“Ch-cheap? These cost $350 hyung!” I stutter.

Jin shrugs again. “Exactly,” he says as he leaves. “Have fun tonight,” he winks.

I look at the glasses in my hand, flabbergasted but grateful nonetheless. “Thanks, hyung!”

I hear him hum in response from the kitchen where he was before.

I close my door and take off the clothes, placing them neatly on the dresser for later. I grab my favorite pair of lingerie and put it underneath the stack and then put my shoes on the floor.

“Now all we do is wait.”


	17. I don’t even have words for this chapter, just prepare for the smut lol (aka the chapter to keep you thirsty hoes satisfied)

*12:10 at the bar*

*Yoongi’s POV*

My eyes have been on the clock since we locked the doors. Ten more minutes until Jimin is here. I told him to wait five extra minutes just in case.

“Alright, I’m heading out. You sure you’re gonna be fine locking up and everything by yourself since Tae left early?”

I smile to myself. “Yeah, Hoseok, I’ll be good. See you tomorrow!”

Hobi smiles and waves goodbye. He gets into his car, and once he drives away, I rush to finish cleaning everything. Once everything is perfect, I sit at the bar and stare at the clock again. The minute hand seems to be clicking by impossibly slow and—

KNOCK KNOCK

The sound from the door scares the shit out of me. I look to see who it is, and smile as I see Jimin. I hop up from my seat and walk over to him to unlock the door. As I get nearer, I can see an unusual look in the boy’s eyes.

As soon as I open the door, Jimin springs onto me and starts kissing me senseless. He starts at my lips and works his way down my neck as he pushes me back towards the bar.

I follow his lead and let myself be pushed until my back is against the bar, the wood digging into my back. Jimin doesn’t stop there. He pushes my leather jacket back and off of my shoulders. He feels my arm muscles up as he kisses my chest.

After letting him do what he wanted, I grab him by the chin and get a good look at him. I can now see that the look in his eyes was arousal.

He breaks free from my grip and pecks me on the lips.

“Hey there, sexy,” I say, muttering the first words of our entire encounter.

He smirks. “Hey yourself.” He leans in to peck me one more time and I let him.

When he pulls away is when I realize what he’s wearing. His exposed chest is covered in sweat, and it looks so delicious. My eyes travel farther down to his hips. He sways them and then turns around, showing off the way his under cheeks are exposed. I hook my finger into the middle belt loop and yank his shorts up. Smirking at the sight, I splay my fingers against his skin before spanking him lightly.

I pull the boy against me and whisper in his ear. “You planned this, didn’t you? The reason you came here is because you want to get fucked, isn’t it?”

I can’t see Jimin’s face, but I see his ears turn red which is enough for me. I bite down on one of them and lick it. 

Jimin gasps. “Hyung~~” he breathes. 

“Call me daddy.” I whisper before I carry him bridal style out of the bar and to his car.

Still holding the boy in my arms, who is currently licking my neck, I open the back door which opens to the spacious trunk and set him down inside. Jimin wastes no time pulling me on top of him, and we lay there for a while, panting and staring at each other. 

Soon though, the sexual tension in the air gets to be too much. 

“Fuck, baby. Your idea really fucking worked just the way you wanted it to, huh?” I smirk down at him.

He looks up innocently at me and moves both of his hands over his head, leaving himself vulnerable. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, daddy…”

Hearing those words from his delicious lips has my mind foggy. “Jimin,” I growl.

He smirks at me as he pushes me off him a bit. I’m confused about what he’s doing until he turns around and gets on all fours. He teasingly shakes his ass in my face. “What do you mean by my plan?”

My face becomes hot at the sight. Without thinking, I grab Jimin by the hips and drag him towards me. I take a bite into his asscheek.

Jimin squeaks. “Hyung~~”

I flip him back over so he’s facing me and press him into the floor of the car.

“What did I tell you to call me?” I whisper against his lips. 

His eyes become droopy as he bites his lip.

I grab his wrists and pin them over his head. I then gently bite his jaw. He lets out a startled noise. 

I loom over him once again. “What did I tell you to call me? I’m not going to ask again,” I say sternly.

“Daddy~~” he moans.

“Good boy,” I whisper as I drag my fingers down his toned chest. I stop at his waistband. 

Just to assure things go better than last time, I look Jimin in the eyes and ask, “can I?”

Jimin nods and guides my hands down to the button of his shorts. Wasting no time, I unbutton them and throw them into the front seat. I’m surprised at what I see. I honestly shouldn’t be but I am.

Jimin is wearing lingerie, but not just any normal pair of panties. They’re made of white lace, but they are completely see through. How ironic. A thin, almost nonexistent strip of see through ribbon “covers” his member.

I motion for Jimin to roll back over onto his stomach, and he does, exposing his beautiful ass. The same ribbon covering Jimin’s front is hidden between his cheeks.

Without hesitation, I spread them apart and lick in between them eliciting a moan from the boy beneath me. 

I chuckle. ‘I haven’t even done anything yet,’ I say to myself.

I lick the ribbon again, but this time Jimin groans in annoyance. “If you’re just gonna keep doing that, we’re never going to get anywhere. Just fuck me already,” he whines.

I push myself up so that my stomach is against his back and whisper in his ear. “Needy, are we?”

Jimin rocks his hips back against my crotch, and I almost make a noise but stop myself before I do.

This time, I’m more firm. “Jimin, you are nowhere near where I need you to be. You’re just going to have to suffer for a little bit longer and endure it. Okay, baby boy?”

Jimin whines again, but nods nonetheless.

“Are you going to be a good boy for daddy so daddy can do all of the dirty things he wants to do to you?”

“I’ll be a good boy…” Jimin says, sounding aroused again.

‘Good,’ I say to myself. “Now where was I?”

I grab Jimin gently by the neck and he whimpers a bit.

I immediately get serious. “Is this okay? I can stop if you—“

“Fuck, daddy… that feels so good… You can choke me harder if you want…”

His words go straight to my dick and I have to fight to keep my mind clear. In a sorry attempt to keep myself distracted from what Jimin said, I take my hand off of Jimin’s neck, instead putting them underneath the hem of his shirt. With one swift movement, I lift him up and tug the shirt off of him, mindlessly throwing it against the window.

His bare, sweat-ridden back glistens in the light of the lamp posts outside of the car, and I lick my lips.

“Such beautiful, bare skin for me to mark. For me to ruin. For me to make mine.”

Jimin whimpers as I drag my fingernails down his back, marveling at the red lines they leave. When I reach the bottom of his back, I dig my nails into the flesh and grin at the crescent shaped marks that appear.

“You look so hot with your back marked like this, baby boy. I think I should leave more marks, don’t you?”

Jimin just moans in response.

Seconds later, I lean down to take his skin in my mouth. I lick it gingerly before closing my lips and sucking the skin. He tastes delicious. 

I quickly move to another unmarked patch of skin and bite into it causing Jimin to scream. I roll my eyes.

“Baby, you can’t be so loud. Be a good boy for daddy, or else I’m going to have to punish you, and we don’t want that do we?”

Jimin nods in understanding, but keeps making little noises because of my tongue prodding at his skin. I’ve now ventured lower and am nearly at the waistband of his underwear.

I grab onto his ass as I lick my way down to his beautiful hole. I can’t taste it yet, and that is irritating me, so I rip the thong off not caring about whether they are ruined or not.

Jimin, on the other hand, makes an incomprehensible noise between a scream and a whine. “Hyung~~” he whines.

I roll him over, a feigned scowl on my face. I cock an eyebrow at him and grab him by the chin, forcing him to look up at me. I smirk. “What was that?”

Jimin seems too shocked to speak, so I go on. “What did you just call me? And didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

Jimin begins to shudder in fear as I begin slowly snaking my hand up his chest to his neck. Upon reaching it, I gently place my hand around it, thumbing over his Adam’s apple.

“Daddy… I’m…”

I smirk at his cuteness. “You’re what, baby?” I ask, my grip on his neck still weak, but not faltering.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… it just came out… please don’t punish me… I’m sorry…”

I smile and chuckle darkly. “I accept your apology,” I say, and Jimin looks relieved.

“But,” I add, “you’re still getting punished.”

Jimin pouts, and I almost cave in, but I remind myself that I can’t go back on my word. I have to punish him and make sure he knows he can’t disobey me. His cuteness can only go so far.

Suddenly, I devise a plan about what Jimin’s punishment would be. I take my shirt off, trying to not get sucked into Jimin’s hungry look. He looks like he wants to reach out and touch me, but I warn him with my eyes not to.

He gets the message real quick and snaps his hands away.

I slide off my shoes and socks with my feet, then move down to unbutton my pants. As soon as I’m done unbuttoning them, I lean back on my elbows and smirk at the boy. “There, now I’ve made your job easier. Strip me,” I say plainly.

Jimin eagerly reaches his hands out towards me, but u stop him.

“Uh, uh, uh. You can only use your mouth. If you so much as think about using your hands, your punishment is going to be way, way worse.”

Without another word, I lift my hips suggestively off of the car floor and urge Jimin to inch nearer with a cunning look in my eyes.

Jimin tentatively makes his way towards me. He leans down on his knees and elbows and gently bites down on my jeans. He slightly tugs at them, and I chuckle as they only move down a little bit.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that, baby,” I tease.

Jimin frowns at me.

“What? Did you think I was going to help you? You’re on your own, babe.”

After a few more yanks, my pants are finally halfway down my thighs. With each little tug, Jimin’s nose brushes against my inner thighs, and it’s intoxicating. He knows he’s doing it too by the way the corner of his mouth curves up at the sound of my heavy breathing.

I glance down at my crotch, and realize how hard I’ve become with Jimin being so painfully close. My hardening member stretches the fabric of my boxers an uncomfortable amount.

Becoming impatient as Jimin attempts to drag my pants down my legs, I grab a fistful of his hair and pull him back up to my waist. I kick off my pants and breathe out, “just get my boxers off, I can’t do this anymore.”

Jimin smirks. “Happily.”

Instead of going straight for my waistband, Jimin licks right above it. Without thinking, I dig a hand into his hair.

“Jimin…”

The boy doesn’t stop, he moves his tongue down until he’s probing at my waistband. He doesn’t dare continue though once my grip tightens, fingernails digging into his scalp.

“Jimin, behave,” I growl.

The boy immediately snaps out of it and finally starts tugging on my boxers bit by bit. The friction it creates is enough to make my dick twitch.

I look down at Jimin, and nearly choke on my spit when I see that he’s looking back up at me, his sinful eyes boring right into my soul.

“Fuck, Jimin… hurry up…” I groan.

Upon hearing that, Jimin tugs really hard, and my boxers slide all the way down my legs. My cock springs up and shocks us both.

Jimin doesn’t take his eyes off of it as he rolls back onto his hands and knees and makes his way closer to me.

“You’re so big, daddy. I wonder if I can fit you in my mouth.”

Jimin’s filthy words make me groan. He gets even closer, his fingers splaying against my inner thighs. He rubs his thumbs against the tender skin and looks me straight in the eyes.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asks.

I lean my head back and shiver at his words. This was not what I was expecting at all, but I had to admit, I did like this side of Jimin.

“You like it when I tease you, when I talk dirty to you, right?” he says, more as a statement than a question.

Before I can find the voice to speak, he says, “I really want to suck you off, daddy.”

He looks up, that damn innocent look on his face once again. I can’t believe those words just came out of his mouth. 

I can’t even begin to think of how to respond to that, but luckily, Jimin takes action before I have to. 

Without any warning, he dips his face down to my crotch and runs his lips against my length, the gentle movement making me crazy.

“Fuck…” I moan out.

“Shh…” Jimin whispers. “Let me be in control now.”

I nod absentmindedly as he takes my dick in his mouth. His tongue rubs against the underside and I nearly yell out. “Feels… so good…” I moan as my length disappears into Jimin’s sinful mouth inch by inch.

As soon as he’s taken about half of me, he pulls off. He hadn’t gagged and all, and I have to say I was pretty impressed. Most people who had blown me had had trouble getting my girthy member even a few inches down their throat before choking.

After catching his breath, Jimin begins pushing his mouth around me once again, this time trying to take the whole thing in. His eyes begin to water as he gags, but he doesn’t stop until my entire length is in his mouth. Satisfied with himself, he hums against it sending a wave of vibrations against it. At the feeling, I run a hand through my hair and groan.

He begins pulling off again, but once he’s almost off, I shove my length back into his mouth, smirking as his eyes widen.

“Can you take it baby?” I ask him. Jimin nods without hesitation, so I pull back out and thrust back in with even more force.

Soon, we’ve found a rhythm, and I’m thrusting myself in and out of Jimin’s tight, wet mouth.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me, baby,” I moan.

Jimin whimpers at the praise and begins sucking me even more than he had before.

“God, Jimin. You’re going to make me cum before I even get to touch you.”

Even upon hearing my words, Jimin keeps going at the same pace, maybe even faster.

“You want that, don’t you?” I ask. “You want me to cum in your mouth, so you can taste me? You want to take it all like a good boy, huh? You want to get daddy off using that sinful mouth of yours?”

Jimin moans with my dick in his mouth, and it is the most deliciously wicked sound he has made all night.

He reaches up with those sinful fingers to play with my balls, and I swear I see stars.

“Fuck… Jimin… I’m…”

Without having to hear another word, Jimin fearlessly allows me to slam myself into the back of his throat with every thrust. He hums against my cock and moans when I start pulling his hair again.

And then I’m cumming, the force of my white-hot release being so much that I collapse, my elbows not strong enough to hold me up anymore.

Jimin slowly takes his mouth off of me, being extra careful not to let any of the sticky liquid drip out. I groan at the sight.

Jimin leans back so he’s sitting on his ankles, an expression of pride on his face. He looks so beautiful with tear stains on his cheeks, his eyes blown, and his mouth full of my cum. He seems to be struggling to hold it in his mouth, but I don’t care. I want him to stay like this for a little while longer.

I lean down and stroke his cheeks tenderly, wiping away the tears from them. “You did so good baby,” I whisper, kissing him on the forehead.

The boy whines. “What? You want to do something about what’s in your mouth?” I tease.

Jimin nods.

“Does it taste good?” I whisper seductively.

Jimin nods without hesitation, and I chuckle. I swipe my thumb across his lips, wiping off the bit of spit and cum that was still there, and lick it off. Jimin moans at the sight, but then immediately regrets it as he begins choking.

I grab the boy by the neck amidst his choking and whisper in his ear, “Spit or swallow. The choice is yours.”

Jimin seems to be thinking about his decision before he gulps, swallowing all of the cum. 

“Good boy,” I whisper as I take my hand off of his neck and allow him to regain his composure. As soon as he’s done choking down the rest, he looks at me and smirks.

“Kiss me, daddy.”

In seconds, I’m on top of the boy, straddling him and holding his hands over his head with one hand, the other cupping his cheek as I kiss him deeply. 

I shove my tongue into his opened mouth and moan as I taste myself on him. Jimin kisses me back in a clash of teeth and tongues, and it almost has me getting hard again. 

Before the kiss gets too out of hand, I kiss down Jimin’s neck, occasionally sucking a love bite into the beautiful skin.

Jimin clings onto me, his fingernails digging into my bare back. 

“Daddy?” he says in the most adorable voice ever.

I pull off of him a little bit until only my lips are in contact with him, barely grazing his own.

“Hmmm?” I hum.

“C-can you fuck me for real this time?” he asks, the look on his face innocent, but the tone of his voice far from it.

It might be the overstimulation or the smell of sex in the air, but I feel like I might faint because of his words.

“Jimin I—“

"I want more," he moans, cutting me off and yanking at me. "I need..." 

“Shhh~~” I whisper against his lips, smirking as he shivers. "I'll give you what you need.”

Without another word, I make quick work of flipping Jimin around so his face is in the floor.

“Daddy~~” he moans needily.

I rise up and spread him out, running my tongue down his back, sucking a hickey into it every now and then. Jimin doesn’t want to stay still, so I pin his hands above his head once again and continue marking his beautiful skin. 

I kiss my way farther down his back, and the boy rocks against me, begging and crying out. I hadn’t realized how desperate Jimin was until now. I guess I was too turned on.

My mind is completely clear after that orgasm though, and my only goal is to make Jimin feel amazing like he deserves. 

“You’re so fucking needy, baby,” I tease, giving him a quick pop on the ass.

“Only for you, daddy,” he groans, waving his ass in the air. “I want it so bad,” he almost growls.

“Oh yeah?” I quip as I massage the place I had just spanked him, surprised that it had turned red so quickly.

“Who else?” he asks, immediately regretting it. “Don’t answer that,” he says grimly, tensing up at the thought.

I’m immediately on high alert. I wasn’t going to let that blasted psycho ruin sex with Jimin again. I stroke his sides soothingly until I’m down to his thighs. I gently rub them until he’s relaxed again.

“Let’s just focus on us tonight, okay?” I say in the most calming voice I can muster with the man of my dreams naked and spread out beneath me.

He nods and hums, but is still tended up.

“Relax, baby,” I whisper into his ear, and immediately I feel Jimin melt into my touch.

“Good boy.”

I continue massaging him until his noises of relaxation turn into those of pleasure. Then I remember what I’m supposed to be doing. Then I remember that I have the most beautiful boy beneath me begging to fuck him. Then I remember what I’m supposed to be doing.

I take my hands off of his thighs, and immediately, Jimin lifts his head off of the floor, props himself up on his elbows, and looks back at me, hints of lust and confusion in his eyes. ‘Where are you going?’ he asks me with his eyes.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m just getting the lube,” I chuckle.

Jimin sighs in relief and collapses back onto the floor with the cutest little “hmph”.

As soon as I find it, I place it in arms’ reach and then go back to touching Jimin again. But this time it feels different. The realization that we’re actually doing this gets to both of us, and when I touch him, it feels electric.

“Fuck… please…” Jimin whines once my hands have found their way back down to his ass. He’s been wriggling around so much that he’s practically on his hands and knees, trying to get more friction, chasing the sensation.

“Needy boy,” I say, slapping his ass. “Hands and knees,” I order, and Jimin acts as if I just told him he won a million dollars. He’s scrambling onto his hands and knees and is a shaking, giddy mess.

He watches with glassy eyes as I grab the lube from where I had placed it before and pop the cap open.

“God, I love that sound, don’t you, baby?” I tease, opening and closing the cap a few more times just to annoy him further.

“Daddy~~~” he whines, the desperation in his voice too intoxicating to ignore.

“Fuck, Jimin. I’m going, I’m going.”

The younger smiles in triumph as I finally pour some of the lube onto a few of my fingers. I rub it around for a while to warm it up before taking a single finger and circling it around his rim teasingly.

Once Jimin realizes I’m not putting it in any time soon, he groans. “Haven’t you had enough teasing today? Isn’t it about time you fuck me properly?” he inquires.

I stop for a moment, which causes Jimin to turn back and look at me. ‘Perfect,’ I say to myself, eager to see his reaction to what I’m about to do.

A single smirk is the only warning the boy gets before I shove two lubed up fingers knuckle deep inside of him.

Jimin’s face contorts into an expression of pure pleasure. His mouth opens in surprise, and he squeaks and moans as I scissor my fingers around inside of him.

“Is this proper enough?” I ask, satisfied with myself when Jimin can only moan in response.

“You want another?” I ask, more as a rhetorical question than anything because I slip another finger inside without waiting for his response. The noise he makes seems to be enough approval though.

The sight of him being so stretched out on my fingers has me leaking again.

“You’re so pretty like this. All open and needy for daddy. You really want me don’t you?” I growl into his ear, still fucking my fingers into him.

Jimin moans a choked-out, “Yes please.”

“Yes please, who?”

“Yes please… daddy.”

“Fuck, Jimin…” I groan as his words go straight to my dick.

Keeping Jimin plugged with two fingers, I fumble around until I find a condom. I expertly slide it on and lube myself up with one hand.

“Fuck me please, daddy. I need this so bad…” He arches his back and pushes against my fingers that are still inside of him.

I pull said fingers and wipe them against my legs. ‘They’re gonna get messy anyways,’ I say to myself.

“Ready?” I check, just to be sure.

“Do you really have to ask?” the boy groans. “Just fuck me already, please.”

I smirk. “Happily,” I reply, echoing the words the younger had said to him earlier.

I line myself up with his opening, and it’s all white-hot pleasure from there.

Jimin’s tight hole around my dick is the most heavenly sensation I have ever felt. I bite my lip to keep my noises in, but Jimin doesn’t hold back and screams.

“FUCK!” he screams, whimpering as I don’t stop pushing into him.

Even though the push is relatively smooth from the foreplay, it’s still a tight squeeze.

“Relax, baby,” I whisper, wrapping one of my arms underneath him, over his stomach, to hold him up and moving the other hand to massage his thighs. I kiss every patch of skin I can reach until finally I’ve bottomed out.

Once I stop moving, Jimin finally seems to have relaxed a bit. “Can I move, baby?”

Jimin doesn’t respond for a minute before gently nodding his head.

I gently pull out, and rub his stomach.

“What happened to ‘fuck me daddy, please I need it so bad’ Jimin? Where did that Jimin go, huh?”

Jimin groans, seemingly deciding that he was going to ignore the pain. “Fine, fine, fine, you win. Please just fuck me.”

I kiss him on the small of his back. “Anything for you princess,” I growl as I push back in, bottoming out immediately.

Jimin doesn’t scream this time and moans instead. I take that as encouragement, so I do it again, and again, and again until Jimin’s knees are shaking and his arms are having a hard time holding himself up.

Without ever pulling my length completely out, I flip Jimin over so he’s facing me and hike his legs over my shoulder. I’m able to push even deeper into him at this angle, and Jimin nearly chokes on his moan as I bottom out.

As I keep fucking him, I lean over the boy, just out of kissing distance. Jimin leans up to kiss me, but I pull away. I just want to admire him. Admire the pretty faces he makes as I slam into him. Admire the way his mouth opens as dirty sounds spew out. Just admire Jimin.

Jimin looks like he has something to say, but he can’t even seem to get a single word out the way I was fucking him. I do manage to catch the word “close”.

“You’re close?” I ask with a smirk.

Jimin nods vigorously.

Without taking my eyes off of his I wrap my hands around his length and tug on it. Between the pressure on his dick and in his hole, Jimin seems to not be able to take it anymore.

“Please~~~~” he screams. I only fuck him and jack him harder.

“Cum for me, Jimin. I whisper against his lips before kissing him senseless. It only takes a few more thrusts before the boy is being tipped over the edge, but to my surprise, he doesn’t stop moving. He keeps grinding his hips against mine and looks me in the eyes as if saying ‘I want you to cum too.’

“Fuck, baby,” I groan as I push deep into him and ride out my release.

We stay like that for a while, me buried deep inside of him, my head nestled in his chest.

A few moments later, Jimin whines out. “...hurts…”

I quickly pull out, muttering a string of apologies and curses at the pain of my own.

“That was hot,” Jimin sighs.

“No you,” I chuckle. Jimin makes an annoyed face, but leans in to kiss me anyways. I feel him smile into the kiss, and that’s when I know that I made the right decision. Jimin is the best thing that has ever happened to me.


	18. Chapter 18: Dad?

*The next morning at Yoongi’s house*

*Yoongi’s POV*

“Hyung, your phone is ringing…” Jimin groans, half-asleep from beside me.

I reach over him to grab my phone, but he grabs onto my arm before I can reach it.

“Hyung~~ cuddle me~~ I’m sleepy~~”

I sigh. He’s too cute, of course I have to give in. I let him keep holding onto my arm, and I wrap my other arm around his body. I kiss him on the head just as my phone stops ringing.

“Can we stay like this all morning? I love this. I love you,” Jimin says, his sleepy eyes gazing up into mine.

“Of course baby. Anything you want.”

Seconds later, my phone rings again, and both of us let out a collective groan.

“Hyung, you should answer. If they call twice it’s probably important.”

I sigh. “I’m so sorry Jimin. As soon as I’m done talking, we’ll cuddle again.”

Jimin looks up at me with a glint in his eyes. “Pwomise~~?” he says in an adorable baby voice.

I ruffle his hair and grab my phone. “Promise,” I whisper as I answer the phone and leave the room.

“Hello this is Yoongi how can I—”

“Yes I know. I’m surprised you picked up the phone.”

At the sound of the man’s voice I freeze.

“Do you know why I’m calling?”

I try to speak, but my throat is dry. “I—“

“Hmm? What? Cat got your tongue?”

“Dad,” I growl.

He chuckles into the phone. “Son, I’m calling you because I’m on the way to visit you. I’m five minutes away from your house and—“

“DAD!”

“What son? Don’t want to see your old man? Or are you scared I’ll catch you with a woman? Or—“

“DAD!” I yell again. I suck in a ragged breath and let it out harshly. “Who. Said. You. Could. Come?” I huff out.

He chuckles again, a sound I was getting sick of already. “No one did son, but—“

“Then why the hell are you coming? You’d better not step foot on my property—“

“Don’t forget who bought you that house, son. Don’t forget who pays your bills, who makes sure your fed, what takes care of you—“

“IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL TAKING CARE OF YOUR SON?! BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU, YOU’VE DONE ONE HELL OF A JOB!” I sigh. “One hell of a job alright…”

“I’m coming over and that’s final. I’ll be there in five.”

“HOW COULD YOU—“ I try to yell more, but he’s already hung up.

I hear the sound of my bedroom door opening, and I see Jimin’s worried face looking up at me.

“Hyung are you—“

“Not now Jimin,” I say as calmly as I can.

“But you promised—“

“I said NOT NOW!” I yell, turning towards him. Jimin visibly flinches, backing away from me. He turns away and moves to close the door, but I stop it by wedging my leg inside. He slams it against my foot.

“Hyung! I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to… are you okay?”

I bite my lip to ignore the pain. “I’m fine. I’m sorry I yelled at you, but this is really urgent. Get dressed. We need to leave right now.”

Jimin widens his eyes at me, all sleepiness from before is completely gone. “Right now?”

I nod, grabbing my robe. I don't even bother putting proper clothes on. I help Jimin gather his clothes that are scattered on the floor from the night before. I almost smile at the memory, but now is not the time to smile. Now’s the time to get out.

“Who were you on the phone with?” Jimin asks randomly.

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to him, shaking my head. “We have no time to waste. Come meet me in the garage when you’re dressed. I’ll start the car.” And with that I rush off towards the garage and grab the keys to my favorite car. I start it up and look down at my watch, bouncing my leg anxiously.

I look down at my watch again. Two minutes have passed. “Where is Jimin? He’s got to be ready by now.”

After one more minute, I decide I can’t wait any longer. I get out of my car and step back into my house. And then I hear his voice.

“And who might you be, little one? A friend of Yoongi’s? What are you doing here so early? Or did you spend the night, or perhaps do you live here?”

I storm out from the garage.

“Leave him alone,” I say in the iciest tone I can manage. I glare at him, my eyes like daggers.

“Oh, there you are son. I thought you’d be the one to greet me, but it looks like little one here had the pleasure. Who might he be?” My father asks in a sickeningly sweet way.

“I said leave. him. alone.” I say to my father. I then point to Jimin. “You, come here.”

Jimin hesitantly makes his way towards me, like a child who knows they’re about to be scolded. “Go to my room and don’t come back out until they leave. It’s for your safety and my peace of mind. Please, I’m begging you,” I whisper into his ear.

Jimin crosses his arms and shakes his head. “I’m staying right by your side. Whoever this man is, I won’t let him hurt you.”

“Jimin, you don’t understand I—“

“Ahem…” a new voice says from the doorway. I look up and a tall, elegantly dressed woman with wickedly flawless makeup is standing there, her heels digging into my welcome rug.

I narrow my eyes at my father. “You brought HER here too?!”

The man nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. “How can I go anywhere without my beautiful wife by my side?”

Upon hearing those words, I have a flashback. 

To my own mother. 

My dad and her used to go on walks on the beach together, and they would sometimes bring me too.

The two would sit in the sand together, and my dad would hug my mom to his side. “How can I go anywhere without my beautiful wife by my side?” he would say to her.

The memory still haunts me.

Now that she’s gone.

“Your beautiful wife is dead,” I say.

“Min Yoongi! How dare you say a thing like that?!”

“The same way you dare to set foot in my house!”

“AND WHO DO YOU THINK BOUGHT YOU THIS HOUSE, YOU BASTARD?!”

“I’M THE BASTARD?! HOW DARE YOU—“

Before I can swing my arm back to take my first punch, Jimin appears in front of me. “Hyung, please don’t do this. Let’s have some tea and have a chat. All together, okay?”

I sigh.

My dad smiles, having calmed down a bit as well. “I like this little one. He talks sense into you.”

I glare at him as we follow Jimin into the kitchen. Jimin turns to my dad and stepmom. “You guys can have a seat here. Yoongi hyung and I will prepare the tea.”

“Three sugars for me, please,” the woman says bitterly.

Jimin nods and moves to bow, but I pull him away before he can. That woman deserves no kind of respect, especially from Jimin.

“What are you—“

“Jimin, please don’t interfere. I don’t want you to get caught up in my family issues.”

Jimin sighs and looks up at me. “And I don’t want you to HAVE family issues. That’s why I’m going to HELP you. Let’s be reasonable here, okay? Now help me find the tea. I can never find anything in your damned kitchen.”

I stare incredulously at the boy. He’s so fearless. To be able to step into the situation and handle it that well. That’s what I admire about him. I smile for the first time since the phone call.

“It’s up here. I guess I’ll have to grab it since you’re not tall enough.”

Jimin pouts. “Says who?”

I smirk at him. “Says me.”

Jimin looks at me defiantly before he presses one hand on the counter to push himself up, and reaches the other one out to open the cabinet. Even while jumping, his fingertips barely graze the handle.

I sigh and go up behind him, opening the cabinet and reaching the tea with ease. Jimin turns around, disappointment in his eyes.

“I said I wanted to do it…”

I lean down, forcing him to back up against the counter. I slam my hands down on both sides of him and smirk, lifting up the box and shaking it in his face. “Looks like your knight in shining armor had to get it for you though.”

Jimin pouts and snatches the box from me. I lean against him again, pressing my forehead to his.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

I cross my arms and stick my chin out at my dad who’s watching us with a sickening smirk. It reminds me of Kai’s. Even the thought gets me riled up.

“What do you want now? Jimin clearly told you to stay in the dining room.”

“Oh, so that’s the little one’s name. It’s nice to find out the name of my son’s little fling.” He says the last word as if he was disgusted. And he probably was which made me even more mad.

“Leave him out of this…” I say, perturbed that he would even try to drag innocent Jimin into this mess.

“Oh but I’m afraid I can’t now.”

“And why’s that?” I growl. 

“Secretary Kim told me something was up. She said someone was visiting you often… and spending the night…” he says wickedly looking from Jimin to me and back to Jimin.

“Jennie did? How the hell would she even know? I haven’t seen her in ages?”

He smirks. “I have eyes and ears everywhere, son,” he says, gesturing nonchalantly to the ceiling and walls. I widen my eyes in horror.

“You put cameras IN MY HOUSE?!”

He chuckles. “No, of course not. But the maid who comes here twice a week works for me. The boy who delivers your mail everyday works for me. And that boss of yours, Hoseok,” he pauses and smirks right at me while whispering, “he works for me too.”

At that, I can’t contain my anger anymore. I lunge forward and punch him square in the jaw. I fight my tears back as I watch him wipe the blood off of his lip with his thumb. He chuckles and smirks at me. “What’s that going to do son? What’s that going to accomplish? You think beating up your old man is going to stop the things I’ve heard about you? Is going to stop the fact that you’ve humiliated me? Is going to stop the fact that YOU’RE GAY!” he roars.

Suddenly, I hear heels hurriedly clacking from behind the wall. My stepmother appears again, looking at her husband worriedly. She then glares at me. 

“Look what you’ve done,” she sneers before she looks back at my dad. “Let’s go,” she says as she leads my dad out towards the door.

I lunge forward to try to land another punch on him before he leaves, but I feel a pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist. 

I sigh. “Jimin, let me go.”

“N-no,” he says, clinging on even tighter and sniffling.

“A-are you crying?” I say, panicking. I spin around to see Jimin with tear-ridden eyes and a runny nose.

“Aww, baby… I’m sorry… did I startle you? Did he make you upset? I’ll go give him a piece of my mind if—“

Jimin hugs me again, from the front this time, and buries his face in my chest, sobbing and sniffling nonstop. I wrap one arm around his body and run my free hand through his hair.

“H-hyungie~~~” he cries into my tear-stained shirt.

“Jiminie, what’s wrong?” I ask, now really worried. Jimin is shaking in my arms, so I gently run my fingers through his hair and pat his head.

Jimin pauses for a while, trying to gather himself before he pulls away and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are so red and watery that it makes me want to cry too. “I don’t want you two to fight…” he whispers.

“What? But he—”

“Hyung,” he says more sternly this time. “My dad and I used to fight like that all the time. We would argue over everything. He would curse at me for being gay. He would try to… hurt me when he was drunk… but we never made up,” he pauses and sighs, looking up at me. “And we’ll never get the chance to. He’s dead.”

“Oh Jimin, I’m so so sorry, I—“

Without another word, Jimin clings onto me and I hug him just as tightly. His body is soon wracked with sobs to the point where he’s coughing.

“I’m sorry, you’re okay. Everything is okay. I’m so sorry,” I say, rubbing his hair. I mentally curse myself for triggering his PTSD again.

Jimin finally pulls away from me and grabs me by the hand, leading us to my bedroom. He pushed me down onto the bed and tells me to wait there. He then walks into my bathroom and turns on the water. I’m assuming he’s washing his face.

I sit hunched over on the edge of my bed with my elbows resting on my knees. I then think about what my dad said.

“So he knows that I’m gay now. And Hoseok works for him. How the hell could Hoseok work for him? I thought he was so nice. And—“

“I’m back,” Jimin says. His face is glowing after washing his face, and he seems to be kind of like himself again. “If you need to call Hoseok I understand,” he says plainly.

I shake my head. “Now’s not the time. I believe I owe you some cuddles that I never got to give you,” I smirk.

Jimin beams. “You never go back on your promises, that’s something I love about you.”

“I love everything about you,” I smile as I tackle the boy into the bed and snuggle against him.

“Eww your shirt is covered in snot!”

I look down at him, smiling. “I wonder who that’s from,” I tease as I nuzzle his neck.

“Eww, no, get rid of that!”

“Get rid of my shirt? You want me to take off my clothes?”

Jimin rolls over and smirks. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind…”


	19. Chapter 19: I just want to see him happy

*Later that day*

*Jimin’s POV*

As soon as we get back to the beach house, I kiss Yoongi a hasty goodbye and run into the house before he can see that I’m crying. I’d tried so hard to hide how sad I was about everything surrounding Yoongi’s dad and Hoseok, but I can’t hold it back anymore.

I reach out to open the door, but Jin has already opened it for me. Apparently he’d been waiting for me. I catch him sending Yoongi a death glare before slamming the door and hugging me close against his chest.

“What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? I swear to god, I knew I shouldn’t have let you stay with him last night— oh dear lord, Jimin let go, you’re gonna crack my ribs if you keep holding on that tight…”

I let go of him and look up pitifully, tears streaming down my face.

“Baby, calm down…” Jin says in his motherly voice that always has the power to soothe me. Now is no exception. He takes my face in his palms and wipes my tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs.

“He didn’t do anything to me, hyung… don’t worry…”

“What happened then, Jimin?” he asks patiently. I can tell he’s relieved that he doesn’t have to go beat Yoongi up. 

I try to speak, but I’m so choked up that I can’t even mutter a word.

“Shhhh… it’s okay, let’s go sit on the couch and I’ll get Joon to get you some water, okay baby?”

I nod and let him lead me to the couch. I plop down onto it and bury my face in my hands. I feel Jin get up from beside me and I hear him knock on his bedroom door and tell Namjoon to get a glass of water. I hear him whisper something else, but I’m too far away to hear.

Jin sits back down next to me and I instinctively reach out to hug him. He hugs me back just as tight and whispers reassuring words to me.

All of a sudden, I hear the sound of the ice machine getting backed up from the kitchen followed by the sound of glass shattering. Jin leaps up from the couch and facepalms.

“Namjoon I swear to god. I should have just done it myself.”

Even though I’m not in the mood to laugh, I can’t help it. My clumsy hyung’s actions always have the power to cheer me up.

Jin looks down at me and smiles, handing me awad of tissues. “That’s more like it, babe. You wipe your face, and I’ll go handle the… situation…” Jin says, visibly bracing himself for what he’s about to see in the kitchen.

I nod and blow my nose, gently wiping the tears from my face.

“Joon, how the hell did this even happen?”

“I was holding this glass in one hand and putting ice in the other glass and then… well I don’t know, hyung…” 

“Why did you even have two glasses in the first place?” Jin laughs.

“Well I thought you wanted water too, I didn’t know… I’m sorry…”

Jin shrieks as Namjoon moves towards him.

“Babe! Don’t move, you're gonna either step on the glass or slip on the ice!”

Namjoon mutters in confusion, and grabs onto the counter, cutting himself on a piece of glass that was on it.

Jin, who has gone to get a vacuum and towels, rushes back when he hears Namjoon screaming. Even I get up to see what the commotion is all about.

Joon looks up at us and laughs. “Oh sorry to startle you, I’m fine,” he says, holding up his hand to show us a huge, bleeding gash. “I was just shocked.”

“Namjoon, watch your step and go wash that off. I’ll get you a bandage later. I swear, I can’t take you anywhere.”

Namjoon smiles, clearly embarrassed, but carefully makes his way towards the sink. Jin puts on the slippers he’d grabbed to protect his feet and begins vacuuming up the glass shards.

“Can I do anything to help?” I ask. 

Jin shakes his head. “No, no, no, we still need to talk. Go sit on the couch and I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

I nod and go lay out on the couch.

*Thirty minutes later*

“I’m proud of you Jimin. That was very brave of you. I know it must’ve hurt though,” Jin says, rubbing my back.

I nod slowly. “I just want to see him happy…” I say honestly.

“Aww, how cute. Our baby, taking care of his boyfriend like that!” Jin says, pinching my cheeks.

I laugh. “I guess so.”

“The whole Hoseok thing kind of freaks me out though,” Namjoon says honestly. “What if Tae is also working for his dad, you never know…”

“Speaking of Tae, where is Jungkook?”

Jin tenses beside me. “He’s… on a date with Tae right now. Oh god, I hope he’s okay. What should we do? Should I call him?” Jin rambles, freaking out.

“Hyung, calm down. I’m sure he’s fine,” I tell him reassuringly.

A second later, I get a notification on my phone. I pull it out and smile when I see it’s a text from Yoongi.

‘Just talked to Hobi. Turns out my dad was just saying that to get under my skin. Both him and Tae are completely innocent.’

Jin sighs, and repeats the text to Namjoon who’s sitting on the couch across from us.

A few seconds later, a second text comes in. 

‘Also, tell Jin that I’m sorry for whatever I did to make him mad.’

Jin laughs as I show him the text.

“What did you do, hyung?” I say teasingly. We both know that he gave Yoongi a look as he drove off earlier today.

He just laughs, holding his hands up and feigning innocence. “I don’t know? What could I have done to make him think I was mad at him?”

“Hyung~~~ Apologize to him~~~”

“Fine~~~”

He pulls out his own phone and shows me his apology text before he sends it. I smile.

“Good.”

I respond to Yoongi on my own phone before going back to my room.

“Well that was interesting…” I chuckle to myself as I plop down onto my bed.


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbyes hurt the most

*A few days later at the bar*

*Still Jimin’s POV*

“Really? You have to leave tomorrow? You can’t stay for just one more day?” Tae asks, disappointment all over his face.

“Sadly, today’s our last day. We all wanted to come see you all before we had to go.” Jin replies.

“Back to the place where it all started,” Yoongi smiles.

“I’ll never forget the smile on Yoongi’s face when he introduced you to me, Jimin,” Hoseok says, smiling fondly at the memory.

“Or the time Jungkook nearly shat himself when he had to ask for Tae’s number,” Namjoon snorts. That has all of us laughing.

“Hyung~~~” the boy whines, but even he laughs along at the memory.

“I remember our first kiss,” Yoongi says, looking directly at me. I can’t help but blush. “It was right over—“

“OKAY hyung!” I interject before he can point to the spot in the bar where he’d dragged me away and secretly kissed me. “Let’s talk about something else…”

Yoongi chuckles and ruffles my hair. “Cute~” he whispers to me under his breath.

“I can’t believe you’ve all come this far after only like two weeks,” Hoseok says patting each of us on the shoulder.

“Awww, poor single Hobi hyung~~” Tae teases. Hoseok smacks him on the back of his head, and all of us laugh.

“I’ll find someone one day, you just watch,” he says, poking Tae in the side.

“Your time will come Hoseok, don’t worry,” Jin says with a reassuring smile. The younger smiles back.

“I hope so. Thanks hyung.”

“Cheers to happy futures together!” I yell, holding up my glass of Taehyung’s juice cocktail that I never ended up getting the second time I met him.

“Cheers!” Everyone yells, clinking their glasses together.

*45 minutes later*

Namjoon and Jin practically have to peel Jungkook off of Taehyung, who also refuses to release his boyfriend. He gives the younger one last peck on the lips before letting him go.

“I love you, Jungkook. Text me everyday when you get back.”

“I will, I promise. I love you so much.”

Yoongi and I roll our eyes at their dramatic behavior.

“I suppose it’s time for us to say goodbye too…”

Yoongi says hesitantly. He grabs my hand and leads us back to the place where we first kissed. 

“I’m gonna miss you, baby,” Yoongi says, hugging me and kissing my neck.

“I’ll miss you too, but we can still text and FaceTime everyday. We’ll find some way to meet again.”

“Promise?” Yoongi asks, releasing me from his hug and sticking out his pinky.

I hook my own pinky around his and press our thumbs together. “I promise.”

Suddenly, Yoongi gets a mischievous look in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing~~” he says suspiciously.

“But… I didn’t say anything,” I smirk.

“Oh just let me kiss that smirk off of your face,” he chuckles as he covers my lips with his own.

“Jimin hyung! What the hell is this? Why is this in the car?!? I really hope it’s not what I think it is!” I hear Jungkook yell from the parking lot.

I grab Yoongi’s hand and walk to the door. When I look outside and see what Jungkook is holding, I nearly fall over with laughter.

“Don’t worry about it, but I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” Yoongi says, also cracking up beside me.

Jin gets out of my car and screams when he sees what’s in his hand.

“Jungkook! That’s a used condom! Throw that away, dear lord!”

Jungkook’s eyes widen, and he throws it back into the back of the car. “EWWWWW!!!” he screams as he runs past us back into the bar to wash his hands.

I smile as I look up at Yoongi one last time. “Well that was one way to end off our vacation,” I chuckle. My sides still hurt from laughing so much.

Yoongi nods and laughs too. “I can’t believe we forgot to throw that away.”

I giggle as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. “I love you and I’ll miss you.”

“I love you too, Jimin. Safe travels. Text me as soon as you get home.”

I smile and kiss him for the last time.

Once Jungkook and I finally get back into the car, we wave to the three boys and then are on our way back to the beach house for the very last night.


	21. Chapter 21: Yoongi

*3 days later, Day 2 of being back home*

*Still Jimin’s POV*

I’m laying in my bed, scrolling through my phone when I hear the doorbell ring. I don’t even bother getting up because I hear Jin open the door.

I do, however, get up when I hear him gasp.

“What is it, hyung?” I ask curiously from my room.

“I-I think it’s for you…” he yells up to me giddily. He closes the door before I come down which is even more suspicious.

“What is it, hyung?” I repeat.

“See for yourself,” he smirks before he walks off to do whatever he was doing before.

I raise an eyebrow at him one more time before I hear a gentle knock on the door.

I take hesitant steps before grasping the doorknob, opening the door, and peeking my head into the little crack.

“Oh my god, no fucking way!” I yell, swinging the door open.

He’s here. At my house. In the flesh. The man of my dreams.

Yoongi.

With disregard for who might see or what could happen, I lunge forward and leap into his arms.

He must’ve been holding something behind his back because I hear something fall to the ground, but u don’t care. Yoongi is here. Yoongi came all the way here for me, so I’m going to hug him until I can’t hug him anymore.

Yoongi hugs me back just as tight, and I hear him crying. 

I pull back and look at his tear-stained face. “Yoongi hyung~~” I say, wiping his tears away with my fingers. 

Yoongi grabs my hands and holds them in his own. He takes a deep breath and grins like an idiot. “I missed you so much…” he confesses, his voice in a hushed whisper.

“I missed you too, more than you could ever know,” I say, finding myself tearing up too.

Yoongi then pulls me in for the sweetest kiss I have ever had. It’s not rushed, not hungry, not dirty. 

It’s pure love.

After we pull away, we stay like that, our foreheads pressed together and fingers interlocked.

The way he’s looking at me, as if I’m the most precious thing in the world, is enough to make me melt.

After sharing that special moment, Yoongi turns around and grabs what he had apparently dropped when I had attacked him.

He hides it behind his back, and Yoongi tsks at me when I try to peek behind him and look.

“Close your eyes, babe.”

I hesitantly close my eyes, trying hard not to look when I hear him shuffling around in front of me.

“Open.”

I gasp. The most beautiful man in the world is holding the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. I just gape at him. The bouquet is so big that he has to hold it with both hands, and his face is just barely visible above it.

“Hyung~~~” is all I can say.

He lowers it a bit so I can see his face better, and he smiles that ridiculously cute gummy smile of his.

“Do you like it?”

I giggle at his cuteness. “Of course I like it! I love it! I love you. Oh my god come here!”

And then the flowers are being thrown to the ground again as I pull him in for a kiss, this time more passionate than the last. 

I’d missed the feeling of his mouth on mine, the only thing that he couldn’t have with a FaceTime call.

Our hands are everywhere, gripping at each other’s clothing, in each other’s hair, against each other’s skin.

“Okay, okay, get a room you two...” Jin says from the doorway. He has the bouquet in his arms and rolls his eyes when I don’t let go of Yoongi even when I turn around.

“Can that room be… my room?” I ask him mischievously.

Jin just rolls his eyes again. “Don’t be too loud,” he says with a wink before pulling out a strip of condoms and handing it to Yoongi. “I’ll find a place for these,” he says, gesturing to the flowers.

I’m about to drag Yoongi into my room when I hear Jungkook come bounding out of his room.

“Is TaeTae hyung here too?” Is all he asks.

“Wow, that’s a rude way to greet your hyung,” I chastise him.

“Sorry. Hi, Yoongi hyung. Is TaeTae hyung here too?”

I roll my eyes. This kid is such a brat.

Luckily, Yoongi is used to Jungkook’s behavior and doesn’t take it too personally. “No, he’s stuck at work. He wanted to come, but Hoseok wouldn’t let him.”

Jungkook frowns and goes back into his room. “How come Jimin hyung gets a perfect boyfriend who visits him…” we hear him mutter as he slams his door shut.

Yoongi just shakes his head and whispers, “He’ll be here later this week, and so will Hoseok. It’s a surprise though, so don’t tell anyone.”

I smile at the news and pretend to zip my lips so that he knows I won’t tell.

“Now… I believe we have some,” he pauses and pulls the condoms out of his pocket, “business to get to,” he says, cocking his eyebrow.

“I believe we do.”


End file.
